Trois lumières
by Elda'sfeather
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur Sora, Ventus et Roxas. Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus. Si vous êtes curieux venez lire.
1. Soriku

Je commence donc mon recueil d'OS !

Voilà, parfois, souvent, j'ai des idées de couples et ça donne un OS mais tout faire de façon disparate ne m'amuse pas et j'aime donner des liens entre les différentes histoires. Alors voilà une série d'histoire plus où moins longue sur Sora, Ventus et Roxas, mes trois grandes sources d'inspiration.

Voici donc le premier OS en cadeau pour Midori-chan, j'espère que ça te plaira !

* * *

Les cris.

« Sora on va finir ce donjon chez moi ?

- Non, je ne peux pas ce soir. »

Lea fit la moue alors que Ami partait vers la maison de Riku. Depuis près de trois jours l'argenté était malade, une sorte de bronchite qui le mettait sur les nerfs. Lea plaignait le châtain, Riku n'était pas la personne la plus cool tous les jours, à moins d'avoir un décodeur à silence. Sora courait vers la maison de son meilleur ami. Le froid mordait ses joues qui rougissaient et il pressa le pas pour être le plus vite possible au chaud. C'est qu'il habite loin Riku ! Et il n'y a pas de bus pour aller chez lui.

Sora arriva face à une petite maison, dans une banlieue plutôt sombre. Le jardin était givré et il trouva sous la porte la clef de la maison. Riku la laissait toujours là et lui il l'utilisait souvent.

« Riku ! J'ai apporté les maths ! T'es où ?

- Salon, répondit une voix éraillée et visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

Sora se dirigea vers le salon de son ami où Riku regardait la télé en pyjama, un paquet de chips à la main.

- Riku ! Tu ne devrais pas rester sans couverture !

- Sora, je ne suis pas tellement malade, fait passer le boulot !

Sora regarda son ami d'un air désapprobateur, Riku ne pensait qu'au fait qu'il loupait l'école. Il parlait durement à Sora, qui supportait ça tant qu'il se soignait comme il faut, ce qui n'était pas le cas ce jour là.

- Riku, t'es presque pas vêtu dans la pièce la moins bien chauffée de ta maison !

- J'ai trop chaud ! Sois pas pénible et passe les maths !

- T'es brûlant en effet... T'as prit tes médocs ? Va prendre une douche c'est pas bon de rester dans des habits humides.

- …

Le regard de Riku sur Sora semblait dire « tu te fiches de moi ?! ». Le châtain était décidé à ne pas céder et cette fois encore moins.

- T'auras pas les notes de math, ni celles de la leçon de français sur la nouvelle séquence, et encore moins le bilan de_

- C'est bon soit pas chiant !

Sora sursauta, jamais Riku ne lui criait dessus.

- Riku ?

L'argenté sortit du canapé et se dirigea non pas vers la douche mais vers l'entrée où était le sac de Sora. Il prit le trieur et sortit un paquet de photocopie.

- C'est ça ?

- Riku, va prendre une douche, tu pues !

- J'ai pas le temps, faut que je rattrape le max de boulot avant de retourner en cour.

- Et comment tu retournes en cour si t'es toujours malade, hein ?!

- Je ne suis plus malade !

Et juste après ces mots Riku toussa à s'en décrocher la gorge. Sora en profita pour prendre les copies de cour et le briquet que Lea lui avait prêté.

- S... Sora ?

- Tu vas faire ce que je veux Riku, sinon je brûle les copies.

- Ose et tu verras !

Sora alluma le briquet et commença à compter. Riku blêmit alors que sa toue s'accentuait à cause de l'odeur de fumée. Les deux garçons campaient sur leurs positions. Sora était décidé à ne plus rien céder à Riku. Sa toue était peut-être jouée, ou pas.

- Riku ?!

- So … Sora rend-moi ça !

- Non, Riku. J'en ai marre que tu te bousilles la santé pour tes études, que tu ne penses qu'à ça, t'es qu'un con !

Sora avait lancé le briquet sur le carrelage, la flamme mourut avant de toucher le sol et les notes étaient intactes mais éparpillées partout. Le châtain pleurait sur le sol. « on dirait un enfant » pensa Riku qui s'assit à côté de lui, sa toue s'était calmée, et bien qu'il aie du mal à respirer il ne pouvait pas laisser Sora ainsi.

- Sora, calme-toi … j'aime pas quand t'es triste.

- Ce … C'est ta faute du … crétin !

L'argenté prit sa petit boule de nerfs dans ses bras et le berça un peu, le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

- Riku.

- Oui ?

- Tu pues, mais pour de vrai.

- Je vais prendre une douche.

- Et tes médicaments ?

- Et mes médicaments.

- Riku ?

- Sora, je ferais tout ce que tu veux mais ferme-là !

Le châtain se tue, vexé comme un pou. Riku partit se doucher alors que Sora se mit dans la cuisine pour faire du thé. Il n'en buvait pas mais Riku aimait le thé, il rajouta beaucoup de miel pour sa gorge, il se fit du chocolat chaud. Il fondit le cacao avec du lait pour créer un breuvage très sucré et très épais qu'il mit dans un bol.

En haut, Riku prenait sa douche avec beaucoup de plaisir. Il était un peu dur avec Sora. Personne n'avait le courage de s'occuper de lui quand il est malade, ses parents étaient en déplacement et son ami était la seule personne qui acceptait de venir le voir régulièrement. L'eau chaude coula sur lui, faisant rougir sa peau, cela lui faisait un bien fou. Mais le parfum du gel douche lui attaquait les poumons et il en resta à faire trempette. Il sortit et enfila un jogging et un gros pull bien chaud et informe. Sora avait déjà vu pire de sa part.

En descendant il sentit un mélange de thé et de chocolat maison. Sora avait le don de faire des trucs bien sucrés dès qu'il touchait aux fourneaux.

- Je t'ai mis du miel, pour ta gorge, précisa Sora.

- Tu ne connais pas la cuisine sans sucre, gronda Riku. Le dentiste tu connais ?

- J'ai une dentition parfaite et je me brosse les dents régulièrement, merci de t'inquiéter.

Riku prit place à table. Sora était en tailleur sur sa chaise, souple et plus proche du chat que de l'humain avec ses moustaches de chocolat.

- Alors les cours ?

- Tu as loupé les bégaiments de Naminé en oral d'anglais, la pauvre est vraiment timide par moment. En français Lea a fait une partie de cartes avec Demyx et Hayner mais la prof les a vus, ils sont collés pour la semaine prochaine avec un exposé à faire. En math le prof à faillit faire une syncope quand Kairi lui a dit ne rien comprendre aux fonctions. Et je crois que c'est tout. Ah non Selphie à ses « règles à l'année » et le prof à gober son baratin.

- Sora, ce n'est pas ça les cours.

- Oh oui, on a fait un goûter en histoire ! T'as loupé les loukoums à la fraise de Xion et le cake au fruit de Isa, il cuisine super bien ! Et Vanitas est viré de cours d'espagnol jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Là c'est tout !

Riku soupira. Parfois Sora avait des vengeances très puériles. L'argenté soupçonnait son ami d'être plus intelligent qu'il ne le montrait. C'est sans doute pour cela que Sora arrivait toujours à détourner les conversations vers ce que lui voulait. Il regarda sa bouille châtain qui se couvrait peu à peu de chocolat. Il but une gorgée de son thé qu'il trouva très sucré. Pour changer !

- Sora, je te parle pas des conneries mais de trucs sérieux.

- Tu parles toujours de trucs sérieux, t'en as pas marre des fois ?

- La vie n'est pas un jeu, répliqua Riku plus durement qu'il aurait voulut.

Sora lui fit les gros yeux. L'argenté soupira, dès qu'il était en présence de quelqu'un, il devait être horrible avec lui, comme pour faire payer aux gens sa propre bêtise, car c'était bien sa propre négligence qui avait conduit à cette situation, pas celle des autres. Il but une nouvelle gorgée de thé, le miel coula dans sa gorge avec délice et son visage s'adoucit.

- Pardon, je n'aurais pas du hausser le ton comme ça.

- Tu es pardonné !

Sora lui fit un grand sourire puis quitta la table pour laver sa tasse. Dos à son ami son sourire se fit plus amer, Riku en avait encore pour trois jours de maladie voir plus s'il ne faisait pas attention. Son amitié avec Riku souffrait de ses sautes d'humeurs dûes aux coups de froid. Pourtant Sora pardonnait à Riku.

Il pardonnait toujours à Riku. Quoi qu'il fasse ou dise... Il pardonnait, mais pas par amitié, non, ce sentiment avait quitté Sora depuis longtemps. Si aujourd'hui il pardonnait c'était par amour, parce qu'il aimait Riku, même si il ne le lui dirait jamais.

* * *

Voilà !

C'est très court mais c'est juste le début. Je voulais faire une dispute mais j'imagine mal Sora plier sous les remontrances injustifiées de Riku. On voit que Sora aide son ami depuis plusieurs jours, et je pense qu'avec une personne comme l'argenté en face on a vite fait de péter un plomb.


	2. Akuroku

Maison d'accueil n°13 (partie 1)

- Bonjour Axel !

L'assistante sociale venait d'entrer dans un petit bureau gris avec une vitre sans tain sur un mur.

- Je suis Sasha, assistante sociale du secteur, hum, elle regarda l'adolescent une minute puis sourie, sympa ton look, tu te les es fait seul ?

Axel passa machinalement les doigts sur les cinq anneaux qui ornaient son oreille.

- Ouais, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. Votre look est pas mal non plus.

C'était même la première fois qu'il avait une assistante sociale comme ça. La femme face à lui était assez petite, pas plus d'1,60 mètre à vue de nez, et avait sept piercing à l'oreille gauche, il en supposait un autre à la langue mais n'était pas sûr. Naturellement belle avec ses cheveux blond, sa peau de porcelaine et ses yeux noisette, on pouvait voir le début d'un tatouage dans la naissance de l'épaule.

- Merci, même si ça m'a laissé peu de choix, les vieux critiquent mes bébés et les plus jeunes ont peur, seul les ados sont cool sur ce point, c'est même un bon moyen de les faire parler.

- Comme avec moi ?

Le sourire canaille de la femme renseigna Axel qui sourit lui aussi, il adorait déjà cette femme.

- Bon on fait un récap' de ta situation. Si une info te gêne, te semble incomplète ou autre n'hésite pas à me couper, les rapports sont souvent fait par des fainéants de la frappe. Alors, Axel Red, 17 ans, lycéen, père et mère absent du foyer, un grand frère à l'autre bout du pays et un petit frère en école privé. Tu vis donc seul, tes parents ne te versent pas énormément d'argent et en plus c'est assez ponctuel.

- Inexistant serait plus juste, ça fait six mois que je n'ai pas reçu leur lettre et la dernière fois c'était cinquante pesos, soit rien en euro.

- 3 euros, il y a six mois. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es au poste de police maintenant, ironisa Sasha. Non mais quelle bande d'inconscient !

- Mon grand-frère m'a envoyé de l'argent le mois dernier, c'est lui aussi qui m'a fait une carte vitale et une assurance maladie, il paye aussi certaines factures mais j'ai plus d'électricité depuis deux semaines.

- Il paye donc l'habitation vu que ton logement comporte un forfait gaz, eau, soit mille euro par mois, plus les frais scolaires ?

- Non, j'vais plus à l'école, trop cher, trop chiant et il m'arrivait que des merdes là-bas.

Axel disait ça mais Sasha voyait un peu de mauvaise humeur, une sorte de regret face à cette situation.

- Discrimination, passage à tabac, hum, c'est assez fournit, il est dit que tu rendais les coups...

- Ouais mais des fois j'ai _

- La fuite n'est pas une honte, surtout face à plus nombreux que toi... Comment t'as fait pour te mettre l'équipe de rugby à dos ?

- J'ai couché avec la fille du coach.

L'assistante sociale explosa de rire, ce gosse était trop fort. Elle était franchement heureuse d'avoir un cas comme lui.

- Okay, bon Axel j'ai deux nouvelles pour toi.

- Dites toujours...

- D'un je paye ta caution, de deux ta treizième famille d'accueil c'est la mienne !

Axel sourie une nouvelle fois, content d'avoir une nouvelle famille, depuis que les services avaient connaissance de sa situation, soit deux ans, il avait été baladé dans les familles d'accueil mais n'y restait jamais longtemps.

Sasha lui annonça avoir eu l'accord des services sociaux et de la famille. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à prendre les affaires du roux et à partir. L'adolescent vit donc un agent de police lui retirer ses menottes et lui tenir la porte.

- Franchement, gronda Sasha, les menottes c'est inutile, c'est un gosse !

- C'est la procédure madame, grogna le gorille en fusillant Axel. Face à cette vermine ce n'est jamais superflu.

- Surveillez votre langage, ordonna le petit bout de femme. Si cette personne est là ce n'est pas de son propre chef.

- Madame je ne suis pas là pour juger mais exécuter les ordres.

- Comme tout bon toutou du gouvernement, répliqua la blonde avec un sourire venimeux.

Axel sortit à la suite de Sasha légèrement soufflé, il était visiblement entre les mains d'une personne plus forte que ne le laisse penser son apparence. A la sortie du commissariat une personne qu'il connaissait bien semblait attendre contre une voiture.

- LEA ! Cria le roux surpris.

- Salut grand frère, sourit sa réplique d'un an de moins.

Axel sauta au cou de son petit frère et remercia sa fée d'assistante sociale.

- Ton frère vit chez nous la plus part du temps, il est ami avec un de mes enfants, expliqua la blonde en embrassant le petit roux sur la joue.

- Juste comme ça Sasha, vous avez quel âge ?

- 35 ans, allez zou !

Elle les poussa dans la voiture avec humeur et alors que les frangins discutaient de tout et de rien Sasha partie vers d'immeuble où logeait Axel. Le bailleur avait balancé les affaires du roux quand le loyer n'était pas arrivé. En tous deux cartons et un sac de sport, les maigres possessions d'Axel ne prenaient pas beaucoup de place dans le coffre.

Sasha quitta la ville très vite, derrière les deux frères grignotaient des biscuits au chocolat en se passant une bouteille de jus de pomme.

- Vous avez beaucoup d'enfants Sasha ? Demanda Axel.

- Trois, répondit elle avec comme un voile de tristesse dans la voix. Mais j'en ai adopté deux, l'autre c'est mon petit trésor. Lea s'entend très bien avec Isa.

- Isa c'est un de leurs enfants adoptés, il a un frère de ton âge, tu vas voir ils sont super. Par contre le fils de Sasha est un vrai coup de vent j'ai dû le voir deux fois, et pourtant je suis là tous les jours !

- Et les cours ?

- Je suis en cours avec Isa, tu vas voir le lycée est cool et juste à côté de la maison.

- Lea dort chez nous, pour que Reno n'ait pas à payer l'internat, précisa la conductrice.

- Vous connaissez bien notre frère ?

- Reno ? Bof, je le connais ça me suffit.

Les deux frères ne dirent rien, c'est vrais que leur aîné est assez particulier. Là, mais pas vraiment là. Mais bon, lui au moins il les balance pas dans la nature avec des pesos alors que la monnaie c'est l'euro. Sasha conduisait étrangement bien, sa conduite était très fluide, elle allait vite mais ne freinait pas par à coup ni ne faisait des choses irréfléchi, sauf pour les virages où elle oubliait l'existence de la pédale de frein.

Ils arrivèrent au bout d'une bonne heure de route à un petit village que la voiture traversa jusqu'à arriver dans un sentier perdu dans les collines, Sasha tourna et s'engagea sur un chemin de terre qui les conduisit à une vallée ou trônait un domaine fermier. Une grande maison blanche avec une terrasse faisait face au sentier, un peu plus loin il y avait une écurie et un manège avec derrière des bosquets et tout autour de la maison une forêt. Il y avait une autre maison plus petite, Sasha expliqua que c'était le cabinet de son médecin de mari.

Axel était impressionner par tout ça, l'assistante sociale lui expliqua qu'il y avait toujours du monde chez elle, en plus de sa famille. Des voisins, des amis de la famille et les chevaux. Lea et Sasha furent les premiers à descendre de la voiture, Axel suivit le mouvement mais fut figer par une magnifique vision. Un cheval blanc et crème sortit de la forêt pour galoper jusqu'aux écuries, dessus une personne encapuchonnée semblait faire corps avec sa monture. Axel resta bouche bée un moment tandis que Sasha soupirait face à l'effet Roxas. Son fils était vraiment impossible à chevaucher à toute heure du jour et parfois même de la nuit.

C'est alors qu'une grande masse sombre s'éleva dans le dos de Sasha. Axel fut pétrifié alors que la jeune femme se retourna et donna un grand coup de poing dans l'estomac de la chose qui se mit à gémir.

- Sasha on ne frappe pas, gronda une voix masculine de l'autre côté de la cour.

- Désoler Cloud mais c'est sa faute !

L'homme blond qui sortait du cabinet de médecin soupira avant de demander à Zack s'il allait bien. La grande masse noire se redressa et Axel constata que c'était une espèce de grand type à l'air jovial. Qui souriait malgré le fait que l'assistante lui avait mis un sacré coup. A coup sûr il y avait un problème dans le cerveau des gens de la campagne ! Lea riait de la face de son aîné et le conduisit jusqu'à la cuisine de la maison.

- Ici, c'est le lieu stratégique de la maison, si tu n'y trouve personne alors il faut aller au cabinet de Cloud, sinon c'est que la maison est vide.

- Ou qu'il y a juste Roxas dans sa chambre, précisa Sasha en portant un des cartons d'Axel.

Ce dernier se fit un devoir de la décharger de la masse de babioles. Cela fit sourire la mère de famille qui en profita pour faire la leçon à Zack. Il semblait que le grand brun était un ami de la famille mais Axel ne s'étendit pas sur la question en remarquant une photo sur le vaisselier. Une très belle photo qui représentait trois enfants blonds qui souriaient. Une fille et deux garçons. Il fut frappé par la ressemblance des visages et le fait que les garçons soient des copies conformes.

- Ce sont mes enfants, celui que tu vois là c'est Ventus, la petite au milieu c'est Naminé et le dernier c'est Roxas.

Axel entendit une note de tristesse dans la voix de la mère de famille, il regarda attentivement la photo.

- Ils sont chez des amis ?

- Non, Ven et Naminé … nous ont quittés, il y a deux ans.

Le roux se traita mentalement d'idiot, la jeune femme semblait sur le point de fondre en larme. C'est alors qu'une porte de la maison claqua et qu'on entendit des escaliers montés rapidement, une seconde porte claqua et Sasha se reprit.

- Mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne, vient je vais te montrer ta chambre !

Elle semblait se forcer un peu à agir normalement mais Axel ne dit rien. Si elle voulait panser ses plaies seule alors il devait respecter son choix et être le moins indiscret possible. En montant les escaliers Axel apprit qu'il dormait dans la même chambre que son frère, que sa chambre était juste face à celle d'Isa et Saïx et qu'au bout du couloir il y avait la chambre des parents et celle de Zack. Il apprit aussi que les combles avaient été aménagés en chambre pour Roxas mais que contrairement au reste, et suivant les demandes du blond c'était vraiment petit, malgré le fait que le grenier soit très grand.

- Et voilà ! Votre nouveau chez vous les têtes brûlé !

Axel et Lea eurent une moue comique face au nouveau surnom trouvé par la belle blonde mais ne dirent rien. Elle était déjà bien gentille de payer la caution d'Axel et de leur offrir un toit et des études, ils n'allaient pas non plus abuser en lui gâchant son petit plaisir pour les surnoms ridicules. Ils entendirent alors un morceau de musique celtique venir du salon et Sasha leur apprit qu'elle et son mari était fan de musique étrange et magique.

- Quoi de mieux que le celtique ?!

- Le hard rock, répondit Axel du tac au tac.

La blonde explosa de rire et les roux aussi. En descendant les escaliers ils arrivèrent dans un salon chaleureux d'où provenait la musique, le morceau enchaîna sur un morceau de métallica et là Axel eut un sourire satisfait.

-XoxoxoX-

Plus haut dans une chambre vraiment petite, allonger sur un matelas a même le sol une tignasse blonde fixait un coin de son mur. Roxas avait encore envie de faire du cheval mais Hope, sa monture, c'était fait mal. Il ne voulait pas monter un autre cheval et décidait de prendre son mal en patience. Depuis sa chambre il entendait, un peu, les bruit d'en bas, des chambres d'abord, puis du salon et de la cuisine. Lieux de vie sans cesse animé ces deux places fortes de la maison ne lui plaisaient pas. Trop de photos, de souvenir douloureux et d'attention débile à son encontre.

Depuis deux ans Roxas vivait sans vivre, sa sœur et son frère étaient mort, il semblait condamner à vivre sans eux. À quoi ça sert d'être tripler si deux s'en sont allé. Comme dans les comptines débiles le derniers restait seul, mais ce que ne disent pas les comptines c'est que le dernier meurt lui aussi, mais de chagrin. Sa chambre était petite et étroite, depuis la mort de Ventus et Naminé il haïssait les chambres de l'étage, voyant les fantômes des êtres aimé dans les lieux de son enfance.

Il caressa distraitement le chat de la maison, une boule de poil crème avec le museau, le ventre et le bout de pattes blanche, les grand yeux doré du chaton le fixait et la bestiole ronronnait à n'en plus pouvoir. Roxas aimait vraiment son chaton, il l'avait trouvé dans un carton à la sortie de l'école et avait de suite adoré cette boule de poil. Faire accepter le minou dans la maison fut une autre paire de manche et Roxas utilisa la corde sensible des sentiments maternels. Jouant de son état mental, de son besoin d'une présence pour remplacer ses triplés. Sasha et Cloud avaient céder à contre cœur.

- Miaou !

- Je sais Noisette, il y a un nouveau dans la maison.

Le chat feula et Roxas se redressa pour le serrer contre lui.

- Moi aussi je n'aime pas ça. Je n'ai besoin que de toi et Hope.

La boule de poil lécha le bout du nez de son maître en recommençant à ronronner à tout va. Le blond se sentait vraiment rassurer avec ses animaux, son oncle Zack avait toute une ménagerie. Chien, poulet, chevaux, et même une chèvre. Mais son père ne refusait rien à l'ex soldat avec qui il avait fait ses classes à l'armer. D'ailleurs Roxas trouvait sa mère bien conciliante avec le brun, il savait qu'elle et Zack avaient été en cour ensemble mais de là à accepter le brun sous son toit, avec des animaux et des années de traumatisme du à l'horreur de l'armer. Pour Roxas sa mère devait être une sorte d'ange ou une bonne fée, au choix.

- Maou ?

- Ce que je vais faire ? Eh bien, je ne peux pas rester dans ma chambre pour toujours, et maman va bientôt commencer le repas … On va voir Hope ?

- Miaou.

Le blond prit ça pour un oui et ouvrit la porte à sa boule de poil. Il descendit les escaliers et se trouva face à Saïx. Il n'aimait pas vraiment le bleu taciturne mais sa présence ne le gênait pas trop. Il trouvait la compagnie de Lea plus sympathique. Il prit Noisette dans ses bras et fila comme une balle vers la sortie la plus proche, celle de la cuisine.

- Roxas ?

- Je vais voir Hope !

- Attend je voudrais te_

Bam !

La porte c'était fermer et Sasha n'avait pas pu discuter avec son fils, comme souvent depuis un moment.

-XoxoxoX-

Roxas et Noisette couraient vers l'écurie et furent accueillit par Zack, Lea et le nouveau. Hope piaffa dans sa stalle et le blond partie s'occuper du lui avec son minou. Sauf que le chaton ne suivait pas son maître, préférant se faire un peu câliner par Lea et Zack. Avec eux était un gros chien loup noir avec juste une tâche blanche sur le haut des oreilles, une magnifique bête qui ne faisait pas peur au chaton téméraire.

- Roxas ton chaton va se faire bouffer, le prévient gentiment Zack.

- Noisette !

Le petit lion cessa de feuler et partit miauler contre les jambes de son maître. Le gros chien noir partit aussi chercher les caresses du blond et Roxas s'occupa d'eux.

- Ils reconnaissent l'un des leurs, ironisa Lea.

- Zack, Hope c'est fait mal à la patte tout à leur, je l'avais rapidement soigné pour qu'on puisse rentrer mais il va pas mieux.

- Laisse-moi voir … en effet, ça va prendre un peu de temps à se réparer mais ça ne semble pas trop grave. Il va boiter deux trois jours mais gère plus à mon avis.

- On lui passe de la bombe ou ça va aller ?

- Mieux vaut lui en passer un peu pour qu'il ne soit pas trop gêner.

Zack partit vers une grande armoire d'où il sortit une bombe de froid, il expliquait tous ces gestes aux citadins alors que Roxas maintenait sa monture pour éviter tout accident. Pendant ce temps le chien loup se faisait embêter par la mini crotte à moustache qui lui pétrissait plus le dos qu'autre chose avec ses petites pattes. Axel était fasciné par la patience du chien qui se laissait masser par la boule de poil plus adorable qu'autre chose. Personne ne prévu le coup de fourbe de Noisette qui, vexé de la réaction du toutou, planta ses griffes dans le pelage noir. Le chien se releva d'un bond et fondit sur le chaton en aboyant. Alors que le chaton se voyait déjà mort une main retenue le chien par le collier. Hope et les chevaux montraient tous des signes de nervosité alors que Zack retenait fermement son chien. Roxas calmait les chevaux tout en observant le nouveau prendre Noisette dans ses bras.

- Amène le dehors !

- Hein, moi ?!

- T'es con ou quoi ?! Y en a pas trente-six des gars avec mon chat dans les mains !

Axel voulut réponde mais Lea le prit par le bras pour le tirer de l'agitation générale. Zack était lui aussi dehors entrain de réprimander son chien.

- Je sais bien que ce n'est pas ta faute Wolf, mais tu es le plus âgé ! Tu te dois de montrer l'exemple ! En plus il ne t'a pas fait si mal que ça ce chaton, tu n'as même pas de marque.

- Wouf.

- Ne fait pas ta mauvaise tête, Roxas ne t'en voudra pas. Et puis maintenant tu sais ce que ça fait les griffes d'une mini crotte à poil.

- Wolf n'y est pour rien c'est ce truc qui lui a fait de misère, s'indigna Lea et prenant Noisette par la peau du cou.

- Repose mon chat de suite !

La situation, déjà tendu devient électrique quand Roxas, sorti de l'écurie, un gros bleu sur l'épaule et le visage empreint de colère. Lea lâcha de suite la boule de poil crème qui miaula pitoyablement dans les jambes de son maître.

- Ton épaule ? Demanda Zack un peu inquiet.

- Un cheval m'a donné un coup à cause de la panique, ce n'est rien.

En disant ça il se pencha pour attraper sa machine à ron-ron. Il caressa la fourrure crème avec beaucoup d'affection cherchant au toucher la moindre petite blessure.

- Ton père ne tiendra pas le même discourt.

- Je n'ai pas l'épaule démise alors il ne râlera pas trop... pardon pour Wolf...

Le visage de l'adolescent se détendit et prit une mine désolé. Zack eut un large sourire et caressa la tête blonde avec énergie.

- Bah, ce n'est rien, j'ai déjà eu des situations pires que ça. Et puis comme ça on sait que ton truc peut se défendre un peu.

- …

- Aller ! Wolf n'a même pas de marque, pas une seule plaie ni rien ! Ta bestiole l'a juste surprit.

Roxas soupira tout en rentrant vers la maison. Il ne le dira pas mais son épaule lui faisait très mal, d'ailleurs seul sa fierté, sans doute mal placée, l'empêchait de pleurer comme un gamin. Il sentait une petite langue rappeuse sur son épaule et caressa la tête de son chaton.

Comme prévue la réaction de Cloud ne se fit pas attendre.

- Mais que s'est-il encore passer ?!

- Je suis tombé, tenta Roxas le plus innocemment du monde.

- Mais bien sûr et moi je suis le pape, fulmina le blond en chef.

- Votre éminence, fit Roxas avec une courbette.

Axel était vraiment surpris par la scène face à lui. C'était mieux que toutes les télés crochet du monde. Cette famille était cinglée et lui avec pour trouver ça normal et même génial.

- Aller fait voir avant que ton chat ne lèche tout.

- Noisette c'est l'heure de ta patté !

La peluche crème fila comme une balle face à son bol de lait et ses croquettes, faisant un magnifique dérapage pas du tout contrôlé sur le carrelage. Pendant ce temps Cloud et Zack avaient discuté des ressent événement.

- Ce chat n'est qu'une plaie, grogna Cloud en sortant un scalpel.

- Heu Cloud ?!

- Si je ne veux pas que l'os de Roxas se brise sous la pression du sang il faut bien que j'ouvre, Zack.

Le blond regardait son père agir avec une précision effrayante puis recueillir le sang dans une coupelle tout en préparant de quoi le recoudre de suite après.

- Roxas compte jusqu'à cinq je te pris.

- Un, deux …

Roxas n'aimait pas trop la sensation du sang sur son épaule, cela réveillait de mauvais souvenir qu'il se forçait à combattre pour ne pas affoler sa famille. Une fois qu'il eut fini de se faire recoudre il courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre ou Noisette le suivit en vitesse grand V.

En bas l'ambiance était assez morose. Sasha regardait son mari ranger ses ustensiles de médecin et faire un rapide rapport sur l'état physique de leur enfant.

- Il lui faut juste du temps, finit-il par dire en embrassant sa femme tendrement.

Zack et les « enfants » étaient eux à table, sagement assit après s'être laver les mains. Au menu ce soir faux filet et pomme dauphine. Sasha servit le repas mais avec les frangins bleu asociales et les roux qui semblaient traumatiser le repas n'était pas du tout amusant.

- Ah ! Ça suffit ! Cria-elle en frappant la table de ses petites mains.

- Sasha, on essaye de manger pour une fois dans le calme, tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est une mauvaise chose ?!

- Oh que si ! Le calme ça rend Dingo ! Vous faites tous la gueule et moi je vais finir par croire que ma cuisine est infecte !

- Mais c'est le cas...

- CLOUD !

Zack éclata de rire face à la joute verbale entre les deux parents, relançait les piques qui faisaient mouche. Axel se joignit à Sasha pour la défendre et Lea et Isa prirent le partit de Cloud, Saïx finit par soutenir Cloud quand le désert arriva. Une charlotte à la fraise sans fraise, là elle faisait fort.

- Mais si, il y a de l'arôme de fraise !

- Sasha tu ne sais pas faire les gâteaux, ce n'est pas un drame. Juste une honte monumentale !

- Moi je trouve ça bon.

- Mais toi Axel t'es un gouffre !

Les éclats de rire raisonnaient dans la maison mais plus haut, sous les combles, Roxas étouffait ses cris de peurs et de douleur. Les souvenir de ses frères l'assaillaient, l'empêchaient de respirer. Noisette miaulait impuissant face à la douleur de son maître. Roxas se tenait l'épaule, ce jour-là aussi les rires emplissaient la maison.

_Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel et c'était le moment idéal pour faire un trappe-trappe dans le jardin. Trois petites têtes blondes qui faisaient leurs douze ans le jour même, jouaient comme des gamins dans les herbes hautes. Le champ était à eu et abritait beaucoup de petites bêtes comme des mulots ou des lapins, plus rarement des biches, comme c'était le cas ce jour-là. Comme beaucoup d'enfant ils avaient vu le film de Bambi et comme beaucoup d'adolescent ils se fichaient pas mal du danger des hautes herbes. Et pourtant ce jour-là, dans les hautes herbes, deux d'entre eux allaient mourir._

- AH !

Roxas haletait, sa crise passait enfin, le calme revenait dans sa tête. Il caressa Noisette qui était resté près de lui tout le long de la crise, léchant son front et miaulant.

- Je vais mieux Noisette.

- Maou...

- Moi aussi j'ai faim, on va manger ?

- Miaou ?

- Oui, je vais bien, j'ai juste besoin de manger un peu.

Il se leva, les jambes flageolantes et se traîna vers la cuisine ou l'attendait une assiette et Zack.

- Tu devrais pas dormir ?

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait poser la question … t'as une sale gueule.

- Ouais …

Roxas se pencha pour servir une coupelle de lait à son chat tandis que Zack faisait réchauffer le plat de Sasha. Il enchaîna sur la question qui lui semblait logique vu la situation.

- L'épaule ?

- La tête.

- Ah …

Roxas se mit à table, le brun face à lui. L'ex soldat aussi faisait des cauchemars, à force de voir ses hommes mourir, de lui-même frôler la mort, de voir des choses horrible, il avait développé une névrose. Il comprenait le blond qui vivait dans le souvenir horrible de la mort de Ven et Naminé.

- C'est dégelasse …

- T'as pas voulu qu'on offre à ta mère un livre de cuisine assume.

- Zack, elle l'aurait mal prit.

- Comme souvent … tu penses quoi du nouveau ?

- Il ressemble à son frère.

- Ah, ah ! Encore heureux !

- Au moins il ne semble pas comme l'autre.

- Roxas, Saïx est asocial et anorexique, c'est pour ça que son frère et lui sont ici. Il a besoin d'un cadre adapté à sa situation.

- Se faire vomir n'est pas une solution à nos problèmes.

- Ne pas en parler n'est pas mieux.

Le blond soupira en se servant une part de gâteaux. Il commença à le manger et fit une grimace comique.

- Ok pour noël je veux bien qu'on lui offre un robot ou un bouquin.

Zack eut un sourire il aimait bien cette famille. Sasha il la connaissait depuis le primaire et leur amitié lui était tellement précieuse qu'il avait cru être amoureux de la petite blonde teigneuse. Puis il avait rencontré Cloud à l'armer et était devenu plus que son ami. Sasha le savait et vivait bien le fait que son mari soit bi comme elle vivait très bien le fait de partager son mari et sa famille avec Zack.

- Zack ?

- Oui ?

- C'est … normal que je me sente mort, là ?

Il montrait son cœur. L'ex soldat posa sa grande main sur celle de Roxas avec une moue peiné sur le visage.

- Oui, c'est souvent comme ça quand on perd les gens qu'on aime. La douleur nous arrache une partie de nous-même. D'une certaine façon je crois qu'on est mort.

- C'est injuste, j'aurais préféré mourir moi aussi.

- C'est le fardeau des survivants.

- Maman aurait beaucoup pleuré mais au moins elle n'aurait un poids mort, ni elle ni vous.

- Tu n'es pas un poids mort. Et puis je te trouve bien vivant pour un cadavre !

- Hein ?

- Quand tu cris, que tu pleures. Quand tu passes des heures à chevaucher comme un malade, même quand tu t'occupes de Noisette. C'est avec ça que tu finiras petit à petit par réparer ton cœur, en continuant à te battre pour vivre.

- C'est beau ce que tu dis.

- Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps et de longues discutions avec tes parents pour arriver à cette conclusion. Je ne dis pas que ton devoir et de vivre pour eux en portant leurs espoir et tout ça mais d'avancer parce que c'est ce qu'ils auraient voulu. Cette maison est là pour ça … c'est ici que l'on peut réparer son cœur. Les jeunes que ta mère accueil c'est pour ça.

- Je sais … merci Zack. Je vais me coucher. Noisette tu viens ?

- Miaou !

- Bonne nuit Roxas.

- Bonne nuit Zack.

- Nya !

Le grand brun embrassa le front du blond et caressa la discrète cicatrice qu'il avait. Roxas se recula pour aller se coucher prenant son chaton dans ses bras. Il retourna sur ses pas et fit un petit bisou sur la joue de Zack qui lui fit un sourire.

- XoxoxoX-

Dans sa chambre Axel n'arrivait pas à dormir. Tant de choses c'étaient passer en si peu de temps. Il avait du mal à fermer les yeux. Il entendit du bruit en face et sortit pour voir ce que c'était. Il vit Saïx se diriger vers la salle de bain. Alors qu'il partait se recoucher il entendit un bruit étrange dans la salle d'eaux et très curieux alla voir. Ce qu'il vit le choqua, Saïx, les doigts enfoncés dans la gorge, se forçait à vomir. Axel le laissa faire puis quand le bleu se calma il se mit dans son dos en passant sa main sur les omoplates de Saïx.

- Ça va aller ?

- Que ?

- T'inquiète j'avais un pote comme toi avant. Pourquoi tu le fais toi ?

- De ?

- Te forcer à vomir, je sais que la bouffe de l'assistante sociale n'est pas génial mais pas au point d'avoir la gerbe. Mon pote il se faisait vomir parce qu'il voulait plaire aux filles.

- … ma mère.

- Pardon, j'ai mal entendu.

- Ma mère était cuistot, elle nous faisait goutter ses plats, tous ses plats. Et quand on avait plus de place pour une seule boucher elle nous forçait à vomir pour qu'on continu à manger. C'est … devenus une habitude, une sorte de boulimie puis elle … elle est morte et je n'ai plus rien mangé, ça me dégouttait.

- L'odeur et tout le reste, ouais je connais, moi aussi je supportais de manger à une époque et des qu'on me forçait je vomissais.

- Comment tu …

- Un jour un pote m'a assis de force à la table de son appart, il avait un rendez-vous avec une fille et je lui ai servi de cobaye, il me faisait marrer et je ne m'apercevais même pas que je m'empiffrais comme un goinfre. A la fin de la journée j'avais plus de place pour caler une miette de sauce et lui il avait plus d'ingrédients, on a été obligé de se retaper les courses pour qu'il choppe sa gonzesse. Depuis c'est pas que j'aime manger, c'est juste que j'aime l'ambiance qu'il y a autour d'une table, ça me fais manger sans que j'y penses et quand je capte enfin ben j'me dis qu'c'est pas grave et je recommence le lendemain !

Saïx, qui avait été gentiment poussé par Axel à se nettoyer, eut un faible sourire. Il aimait beaucoup Sasha et sa nourriture, bien que franchement pas désirable, lui apportait du réconfort.

- Si jamais, désormais on mettra de l'ambiance à table, mieux que ce soir et tu verras si ça va mieux.

- On peut essayer, faut juste en parler à Sasha, c'est la règle ici.

- Bah, elle est cool, je suis sûr qu'elle voudra bien, qui sait tu pourrais lui donner des tuyaux pour moins louper ses plats ! Et puis elle l'a dit elle-même, le silence ça rend Dingo !

Saïx eut un petit rire discret, et Axel se félicita d'être un grand comique. Ils retournèrent tous les deux dans leurs chambres mais Axel n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Des plans farfelus se montaient dans sa tête et en même temps il pensait à l'étrange famille qu'il avait. Certes la mère et le père était étrange mais ils rentraient bien dans la norme sociale. Mais le blond là, Roxas, lui il était carrément bizarre quoi. Jamais un sourire, en colère pour un animal, pas aimable pour un sou, ouais un ado dans toute sa complexité. Et un ado qui avait perdu son frère et sa sœur en prime, résultat asocial puissance dix. Il fallait un plan à Axel pour approcher ce blond intriguant. Il semblait aimer les animaux, Axel aimait bien les chats … il pouvait commencer par-là !

* * *

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque là !

Pour ce second OS il se trouve que je le fais en deux partie car sinon il est trop long.

Je vous retrouve bientôt pour la suite, laisser vos avis si vous en avez et à la prochaine !

Bisous Elda.


	3. Soroku

Bonjour à tous et à toute cet OS et dans la continuité du tout premier et aura très certainement une suite. Le duo à l'honneur cette fois : Sora et Roxas. Friendship et légère Romance. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

* * *

Une histoire de cœur.

Sora était allongé dans son lit. Il regardait une photo de lui et Riku, lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Le temps avait fait son œuvre et aujourd'hui ils en étaient toujours au même point, des amis inséparables. Pourtant Sora était fatigué de n'être que l'ami de Riku, il voulait plus, tellement plus. Ses propres désirs lui faisaient peur et il avait honte de lui. Aimer Riku, un garçon, son meilleur ami ! Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?!

« Sora ! Roxas au téléphone.

- J'arrive !

Le châtain descendit prendre le combiner, Roxas était son ami, un peu comme un frère pour lui. Ils se connaissaient depuis un an ou deux mais pour eux c'était comme s'ils c'étaient toujours connus. Sora savait étrangement tout de Roxas et vice versa.

- Allô ?

- Hey Sora ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?

C'était ça qui était cool avec Roxas, pas besoin de parler, entre eux c'était presque de la télépathie.

- Ouais, écoute, j'veux pas en parler au téléphone, tu peux venir ?

- Non, j'suis bloqué, tu te souviens de la blague que j'ai faite à mon frère ?

- Ouais, on c'était bien marrer !

- Ben il en a parlé aux parents, je suis priver de sortit pour le mois.

- Merde !

Roxas avait un frère, comme Sora d'ailleurs. Mais si l'aîné de Sora était cool car jamais là, celui de Roxas était… disons qu'entre les deux frères c'était du je t'aime moi non plus. Ventus rendait à Roxas ce que son cadet lui faisait, souvent au centuple, c'était une guerre bonne enfant, mais une vraie guerre avec perte et péril. D'ailleurs Roxas ne semblait pas avoir le moral lui aussi.

- Tu as des trucs à dire toi aussi, non ?

- Si … on fait comment ?

- Attend … MAMAN ?

- Oui, chéri ?

- Je peux aller chez Roxas ?

- Non mon cœur, on mange dans dix minutes !

- Zut, On essaye de se voir demain ?

- J'ai étude de dix à treize.

- Espèce de L !

Sora entendit distinctement Roxas lui tirer la langue à travers le combiner du téléphone et explosa de rire, sa morosité l'avait un peu quitté.

- On mange ensemble ? J'ai étude de onze à treize.

- Okais ! Sora ?

- Oui ?

- T'en fait pas, on va trouver une solution à nos problèmes.

Sora eut un sourire et raccrocha, au même moment son frère entra dans la maison. Qu'est qu'il foutait là ?

- Terra ? T'es pas à la Fac ?

- Non, pas ce soir. Maman tente de me faire revenir par tous les moyens et je ne dis jamais non à ses bons petits plats, répondit l'adulte avec un clin d'œil.

Sora sauta au cou de son aîné, trop heureux de le voir. Avant entre les deux, c'était plus tendu, ils avaient du mal à communiquer, la différence d'âge leurs semblait trop importante pour établir un dialogue. Mais depuis que Terra était partit en Fac de droit, il y avait eu du changement, à commencer par la déprime de Sora. Le plus jeune ne l'avouerait jamais mais la présence calme et rassurante de son frère le calmait. Contrairement à Roxas, il avait cinq ans d'écart avec Terra. L'adulte de vingt-deux ans le serra dans ses bras. Lui ébouriffant un peu plus les cheveux. Leur mère les fit redescendre sur terre pour mettre la table.

- Alors les cours ? demanda Terra qui mettait les verres.

- C'est souvent la même chose, et toi ?

- J'apprends le code civil par cœur, pareil pour les lois sur la route et tout. Tu savais que les piétons avaient plus de droit que les voitures ?

- C'est normal, ils sont plus fragiles.

- Certaines de ces lois sont stupides et dangereuse avec les fous du volant qu'il y a en ville.

- Tu savais qu'avec notre intestin on pouvait remplir un terrain de foot ?!

- Sora la vie trépidante de nos organes n'est pas d'un intérêt crucial lorsqu'on mange, gronda sa mère.

- Bah, c'est toujours un truc à savoir, et les math ça va mieux cette année ?

- Ouais, on a un prof génial et en plus il sépare la classe en deux pour les cours. Comme ça on peut poser plein de question. Et maintenant je sais calculer la vitesse d'un triangle !

- Parce que ça à une vitesse ?!

- Ouais, mais ça sert pas à grand-chose de savoir ça. Maman j'ai encore eu un quinze en français !

- Très bien ! Quand je te dis que tu aurais dû faire littéraire mon chéri.

- Mais je veux faire médecin, pour soigner le cœur de Roxas.

- Ca ne va pas mieux pour lui ?

Roxas avait une maladie cardiaque qui l'empêchait de faire beaucoup de chose. Il ne pouvait ni courir, ni être comme tout le monde. Une cardiomyopathie hypertrophique, Sora c'était beaucoup documenté sur cette maladie et les autres maladies cardiaque, il voulait soigner les cœurs malade pour aider les gens qui comme Roxas, n'avaient pas de bol.

- Je n'ai jamais compris ce que c'était au juste sa maladie, avoua leur mère en posant un plat fumant de pattes au bacon sur la table.

- C'est une maladie du cœur, les parois de son cœur s'épaississent de façon anormale et cela lui provoque des essoufflements et des malaises, c'est pas rigolo du tout et ça fait très peur la première fois.

- Il fait du sport ?

- Il nage, c'est le plus agréable pour lui, et il fait aussi de l'équitation.

- L'équitation n'est pas un sport, c'est le cheval qui fait tout !

- Maman, l'équitation est plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait.

- Roxas en fait pour son plaisir non ? demanda Terra.

- Oui !

- Oh fait Sora, Riku est guérit ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait repris l'école !

- … Oui, maman, il va mieux, il tousse juste un peu à cause des fumeurs.

Sora baissa la tête, lui-même fumait de temps en temps mais avec Roxas à côté de lui il avait tout simplement arrêté de le faire à l'école. Riku aussi n'aimait pas les clopes, mais Sora lui en avait besoin par moment, comme ce soir. A chaque fois qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, déranger par ses sentiments ou autre il fumait pour décompresser. Sora avait une grande résistance au stress du coup il fumait environ une cigarette par semaine, deux s'il accompagnait Lea.

- Le pauvre, invite le à la maison si jamais il rechute.

- Oui maman, j'y penserais.

Sora mangea son assiette mais l'appétit l'avait fui. Riku était un problème épineux en ce moment et il avait du mal à se sortir de ses sentiments.

Quand il se coucha une heure plus tard il avait fumé sa dernière clope sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les yeux vers le ciel, il n'avait plus de solution, il était irrémédiablement amoureux de l'argenté et il souffrait de son indifférence. Pire Riku lui avait avoué vouloir sortir avec Xion, une fille en première ES. Elle était avec eut en option Anglais. Petite brunette adorable, tout à fait le genre de fille qui plait au mec bien, comme Riku.

Sora voulait hurler sa peine, pourquoi l'autre ne voyait-il pas son cœur qui saigne, qui ne désir que lui, ça faisait cliché de tombé amoureux de son ami d'enfance mais les faits était là, Sora crevait d'amour pour son meilleur ami. Parfois il avait envie de secouer Riku comme un prunier en lui criant : « Mais bordel tu ne vois pas que je t'aime ! »

-XoxoxoxoxoX-

Le matin arriva et Sora taxa sa première cigarette de la journée à Lea, c'était la cinquième de la semaine et pas la dernière, on était mardi.

« Bon sang Sora, t'as quoi ce matin ?

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

- Tu t'es vus dans une glace ?

- Bonjour Lea, excuse-moi mais je te pique Sora !

- A plus les amoureux !

Sora décolla de devant le lycée et eut juste le temps de jeter sa clope que Roxas le trainait de force dans les toilettes.

- Lave-toi la bouche !

- Bonjour Roxas moi aussi je vais bien merci de t'en inquiéter.

- D'un tu ne vas pas bien, de deux t'avais promis ne fumer qu'une seule de ces merde par semaine !

Sora se lavait la bouche et les mains sous le regard noir de son ami. Roxas était vraiment furax et il était seul coupable.

- Comment t'as su que j'avais déjà fumé, d'abord.

- T'as la tronche d'un déterrer qui a fini son paquet en une soirée … c'est si grave que ça ?

Le ton hargneux de Roxas était devenu plus triste, inquiet, il regardait Sora avec une douleur dans les yeux, celle des gens qui se savent impuissant et ne peuvent que regarder.

- Riku s'est mis en couple ce matin, avec Xion…

- Je suis désolé.

Roxas serra son ami dans ses bras. Sora accepta le geste, le blond faisait rarement des câlins et il en profita. Il finit par quitter les bras de Roxas et le regarda lui aussi. Son ami avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux, une monstruosité qui bouffait son visage au teint grisâtre, même ses cheveux doré semblaient terne.

- T'as pas l'air d'aller mieux que moi, remarque-t-il.

- Mon cœur a fait du yoyo toute la nuit, entre les médocs et la douche froide j'ai pas trop eu le temps de dormir.

Roxas ne parlait pas aussi ouvertement de sa maladie à tout le monde, en fait très peu étaient au courant pour son cœur. Il gardait le secret et voulait vivre le plus normalement possible.

- Et ça va mieux ?

- Oui, les médicaments font effet, mais l'impression d'avoir une pierre dans la poitrine ne disparait pas. T'es sur pour Riku ?

- Ouais, j'ai vus son profit ce matin et c'était écrit en gros. Et toi ?

- Vanitas et Ventus se sont encore disputer. Il ne viendra plus à la maison.

Roxas était amoureux de Vanitas, le pote de son frère Ventus. Un grand brun, aux yeux doré et au caractère de cochon. Roxas aimait beaucoup le voir, parler avec lui, le presque adulte était vraiment cool avec lui, il ne prenait pas pour un simple gosse malade, ni même pour le frère de son ami. De fil en aiguille le petit blond était tombé sous le charme du gus et souffrait des disputes à répétition de son frère avec Vanitas.

- J'suis sûr qu'il va revenir, et puis si jamais on ira à la fac, lui dire bonjour.

- T'es pas fou, si mon frère nous voit là-bas discuter avec Vani c'est mort j'le revois plus jamais !

- Alors tu vas faire quoi du con ?

- Attendre, ils se réconcilient toujours.

Il y avait une forme de résignation dans les mots de Roxas, il avait baissé la tête et attendait les remontrances de Sora. Mais à la place le châtain le serra fort dans ses bras. L'échange dura quelques secondes, la sonnerie retentissant juste après. Sora partit vers ses math et Roxas vers l'Histoire. Ils se virent en coup de vent à la pose ou Sora fit un câlin à Roxas parce qu'il crevait de froid et que le blond dégageait une chaleur inhabituelle.

A onze heures Sora arriva dans le hall du bâtiment littéraire de leur lycée. Roxas n'était nulle part, il alla au CDI mais ne le trouva pas non plus, il chercha partout puis croisa Isa, un pote au blond qui lui apprit que son ami était à l'hôpital, son cœur avait lâché en cour de Français. Sora, livide appela le portable du blond et tomba, par chance, sur son ami.

- Putain Rox' qu'est ce qui c'est passer ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a dit ?demanda le blond d'une voix roque et fatiguée.

- Que t'as fait un arrêt cardiaque en Français, mais pourquoi ?!

- Ven, m'a envoyé un texto. Vanitas et lui se sont battus, je … ne le reverrais jamais plus.

- Non !

Sora s'écroula, il savait qu'une trop forte émotion ou un choc psychologique violent pouvait provoquer ça à son ami mais jamais il n'aurait cru que le blond aimait autant le brun. C'était sur réaliste pour lui. Puis il se demanda si lui aussi serait tombé dans les vapes dans une telle situation. Comment réagirait-il s'il ne pouvait plus voir Riku ? Il ne voulait même pas y penser en fait.

- Oh merde ! Roxas je … si tu savais comment je …

- Je sais Sora, t'en fait pas. Maintenant excuse-moi mais je voudrais dormir, un peu.

- Ouais désoler Rox', on se voit demain ?

- T'en fait pas. Demain ce sera comme si aujourd'hui n'avait pas existé.

Sora raccrocha, pour la seconde fois de la journée il demanda une cigarette à Lea. Le roux ne posa pas de question et la lui offrit de bon cœur. Riku arriva quelques minutes plus tard, il semblait en colère et Sora se rappela qu'ils étaient sensés manger ensemble.

- Merde ! Pardon Riku, j't'avais totalement oublié !

- Oublier ? Ça fait trois quart d'heure que je t'attends Sora ! Putain tu pouvais pas prévenir !

- Pardon, répondit le châtain plus bas que terre.

A coup sur l'argenté ne l'avait pas attendu. A coup sûr il avait mangé avec quelqu'un d'autre, au hasard Xion. Et à coup sûr il allait lui dire qu'il mangerait seul ce midi. Un soupir exaspérer se fit entendre et il releva la tête vers son ami d'enfance qui le regardait embarrasser.

- T'as quoi comme raison ?

- Ro… j'avais envie de fumé.

- T'avais… Ben tu sais quoi, la prochaine fois je me ferais pas chier à t'attendre, ni à te chercher, et encore moins à venir te dire que t'as trois seconde pour finir ta clope sans quoi tu manges définitivement seul !

- J'ai fini !

Le cri du châtain, plus le fait qu'il bondit sur ses pieds fit légèrement sourire Riku qui se dirigea vers le self. Le repas passa et les deux amis discutèrent plus qu'ils ne mangèrent. Riku parla de sa petite amie Xion et Sora parla de son frère qui ne rentrait pas assez souvent au goût de leur mère.

- Et toi, c'est quand que t'as une petite amie ? demanda Riku.

Sora prit au dépourvut avala de travers et quelques gorgées d'eau plus tard il était encore en vie.

- Sora, ça ne va pas ? demanda Riku surprit par la violente réaction de son ami.

- Euh, je crois… mais ne me refait plus jamais ça !

- Promit … Sora, t'as déjà eu une petite amie ?

- Ouais, Kairi.

- C'était en CP ça compte pas.

- Alors non, les filles m'intéressent pas plus que ça.

- Comment ça ?

- … Je préfère passer du temps avec mes potes. Quoi t'as peur que quelqu'un prenne ta place, Riri ?

- Sora, je sais que j'aurais toujours ma place en toi.

- …

- Dans ton cœur, précisa l'argenté.

- Oh c'est trop mimi !

- Sora !

Le châtain rigola mais si son ami continuait les phrases à sous-entendu toute la journée il ne donnait pas cher de ses hormones en pleine ébullition.

Raté, Riku fit des phrases à sous-entendu toute la journée. Sora pour ne pas rougir ou sentir son pantalon rétrécir à l'entre jambe pensa ainsi :

« Pense à un truc triste, pense à … Roxas ! Pense à Roxas dans un lit d'hôpital, pense à Roxas dans un lit d'hôpital qui ne peut rien faire, pense à Riku qui ne peut rien faire dans un lit d'hôpital, pense à Riku nu qui ne peut rien faire dans un lit d'hôpital… AAAHHH ! »

- Sora Light dehors !

Il avait crié en plein cours de physique chimie. La honte !

Il sortit de la salle et s'assit dans le hall littéraire. Roxas lui manquait, au moins avec lui il n'y avait pas de mal à appeler un chat un chat. Il était gay point, Roxas aussi est gay et tous les deux le vivent très bien, entre eux. En parler autour d'eux leur semblait impossible. Roxas à cause de son frère qui le répéterait à Vanitas et Sora à cause de Riku qu'il ne voulait pas perdre.

Et puis leur parents seraient déçu, c'est pas naturel des hommes qui aiment des hommes, ce n'est pas comme ça dans les histoires. Les parents de Sora se demanderaient ce qu'ils avaient loupé dans l'éducation de leur fils, mais finiraient par l'accepter, du moins l'espérait-il. Les parents de Roxas savaient Ventus homosexuel mais de là à imaginer que leur fils malade le soit aussi il y avait tout un monde.

- Alors Sora on crie en cour comme une fillette !

- Laisse-moi Lea, je ne veux pas parler.

- Et moi je dis que t'en a gros et que sans ta chérie c'est pas cool.

- Ma chérie ?

- Roxas ! Vous êtes bien en couple, non ?

- Non ! C'est mon seul ami qui sait, avec toi, mais toi t'as un radar.

- Ouais, et du coup quoi ?

- Quoi : quoi ?

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- J'aime un type, mais c'est compliquer.

- Pourquoi, il est en couple ?

- Il est hétéro.

- Ouais … t'as qu'à le faire basculer du bon côté de la force !

- Peut pas, trop peur de le perdre.

- Ton gus c'est Riku ?

- Non c'est le pape.

- Ouais mais Riku il est gay.

- QUOI ?

Le cri de Sora eut la décence de raisonner juste dans le rez-de-chaussée et le premier étage du bâtiment littéraire. Le châtain fixait la grande perche rouge totalement ébahie alors que Lea tentait de récupérer son oreille.

- Ben ouais, tu l'savais pas ?

- Non. J'ai toujours cru qu'il était normal ! … Enfin comme tout le monde quoi.

- Ouais ben c'est pas le cas, ce cher Riku et bi. Il est sorti avec un étudiant un temps puis avec une fille normale, puis encore une fois avec un mec. Ses relations masculines durent trois jours, et les féminines environ trois mois.

- Il a quoi avec le chiffre trois ?

- C'est toi l'ami d'enfance pas moi.

- Comment ça se fait que tu en sache autant ?

- Je laisse trainer mes oreilles au bon endroit, au bon moment. Attend trois mois et tu verras, tente ta chance à ce moment-là. Maintenant à moi ! On sait que Roxas a un truc pour faire une crise cardiaque à seize ans faut être fort, alors il a quoi ?

- Une cardiomyopathie hypertrophique.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Une maladie du cœur. En gros il se fatigue beaucoup et il arrive qu'il tombe dans les pommes pour rien.

- Et pourquoi il a fait capout.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire.

- Je t'ai connu moins avar de ragot.

- Je ne veux pas perdre Roxas.

- Il n'en saura rien.

- Lea, j'ai dit non.

Le roux soupira et partit vers les toilettes. Là il se lava les mains et regarda dans le miroir avec un petit sourire.

- Alors, pourquoi trois ?

- Parce que ça me permet de ne pas être sérieux.

- Pourquoi autant de conquête ?

- Pourquoi autant de question ?

- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi Riku. J'aime tout savoir et surtout j'aime aider mes potes et vous en faites partie toi et le hérisson.

- C'est Sora !

- Ca va t'énerve pas !

- …

- Que comptes-tu faire pour Sora ?

- Si je sors avec lui et qu'on rompt alors il ne sera jamais plus mon ami, jamais on ne pourra redevenir comme avant. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que ça ne fonctionne pas.

- Et si au contraire ça marche du tonnerre ?

- Ca n'a jamais marché, pourquoi ce serait différent ?

- Parce qu'il est dingue de toi.

Dans le hall Sora regardait son portable, il hésitait entre bousiller son crédit et sécher l'après-midi pour aller à l'hôpital. Au final Riku arriva avec une annonce spéciale.

- La prof d'espagnole est enceinte ?!

- Ouaip.

- Ce truc !

- Sora…

- Attend, du coup on a plus cours là ?

- Oui.

- Trop cool je vais voir Roxas !

- Tu ne veux pas rentré ?

- Non je dois le voir !

- Je t'accompagne si tu veux !

- …

Sora était ébahit, un électrochoc n'aurait pas fait mieux. Son portable sonna dans sa main, un message de Roxas : « fonce ou je te démonte ! »

Son ami était un putain de télépathe mais il l'adorait ! Il se tourna vers Riku et hocha la tête.

- Oui, je veux bien. Vous ne vous connaissez pas trop.

- Je sais juste que c'est pour lui que tu fais S.

Sora hocha une nouvelle fois la tête face à un Riku amer. L'argenté avait voulu tué Lea quand le roux lui avait lâché l'info. Sora ne suivait pas Riku en S pour être avec lui mais pour un autre type, un L en plus, un fainéant fan de bouquin ! Sans savoir pourquoi cette info avait rendu l'argenté fou de colère et de jalousie, puis il était tombé malade et s'en était injustement prit à Sora. Il était temps de rencontrer la véritable cause de l'orientation de Sora.

-XoxoxoxoxoxoX-

- Bonjour, Roxas Heart.

- Nous n'avons personne de ce nom, répondit l'infirmière.

- Vous n'avez aucun Roxas ?

- Si un, chambre 13.

- Merci !

Sora se dirigea avec Riku vers la chambre indiqué. Il entra sans frapper faisant singe à Riku de ne pas faire de bruit. Dans la chambre Riku vit un ado de la taille de Sora semblait-il, qui dormait. Des fils partaient de sous sa chemise et étaient relié à de grosse machines qui faisaient un bruit monstre. Il ne comprenait pas comment l'autre pouvait dormir, puis il remarqua les cernes violacées sous ses paupières close et le teint blafard ne lui disait rien de bon.

Sora se mit à côté de Roxas, il glissa sa main dans celle de son ami en fixant le blond. Ses doigts qui le matin même étaient brûlant sur ses joues, étaient maintenant comme des glaçons. Il caressa la main du bout du pouce avec beaucoup de tendresse. Résolut une fois de plus à devenir médecin pour que Roxas ait une meilleure vie.

Riku le regardait faire, jaloux de ce blondinet qui avait toute l'attention de son ami. Roxas bougea un peu puis se réveilla. La première personne qu'il regarda fut Riku puis il tomba dans le regard de Sora et sourit. L'argenté avait été frappé par l'intensité des prunelles bleus, le même regard que Sora, la même profondeur l'air traversé.

- T'aurais pas dû venir, gronda Roxas d'une voix endormie.

- T'es mon ami, c'est normal, répondit Sora avec beaucoup de tendresse. Et puis je voulais que Riku et toi fassiez connaissance.

Roxas replongea ses orbes lumineux dans ceux de Riku. Le blond fut agréablement surpris, de loin il trouvait les yeux de Riku agressif, d'une couleur trop dur pour être supportable, il n'en était rien. L'argenté avait des yeux très doux, entre le bleu et le vert, comme un lagon des tropiques. Il sourit à l'élu du cœur de Sora.

- Désolé, je ne peux pas me lever à cause des médicaments.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Hi, hi. Sora avait raison tu n'es pas très causant.

Riku se sentit vexé, le blond semblait déjà tout connaitre de lui mais Sora ne lui avait jamais rien dit sur Roxas. Comme s'il cachait les informations sur le blond, comme si il gardait tout pour lui, pour que Roxas reste à lui et pas à un autre.

- C'est moi qui ai demandé à Sora de ne pas te parler de moi, lança le blond.

- Que ?

- Roxas est un télépathe, assura Sora.

- Non, je sais juste lire sur les visages, c'est facile, et Sora !

- Oui ?

- Je te connais bien, je sais quand tu as des hésitations. Appel ça comme tu veux mais je sais toujours tout ce qui te concerne.

Sora enlaça le blond en rigolant. Riku se sentit mal en voyant ça, comme s'il n'était pas à sa place. Puis il sentit de petits doigts glacés prendre sa main et il croisa le regard de Roxas. Le blond semblait vouloir l'intégrer à leur duo très soudé. Mais Riku ne savait pas s'il était prêt pour ça. Il recula et trouva une excuse stupide pour quitter la pièce sous le regard dépité de Roxas. Sora surprit regarda son ami qui soupira en caressant le bras qui l'enlaçait.

- Roxas ?

- Ce n'est rien Sora, sers-moi, sers-moi plus fort.

Sora fit ce que lui demandait son ami et serra fort Roxas dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit un soupir entre la douleur et le soulagement. Il arrivait à Roxas de demander des choses étranges comme maintenant. Mais il ne cherchait pas à comprendre, rendre Roxas heureux était plus important pour lui.

Le soir, étendu sur son lit, Sora repensa à sa journée. Il avait envie de fumé pour se changer les idées mais ne le fit pas. Il repensait à la fin de sa journée, à l'étreinte entre lui est Roxas. Sa relation avec le blond était si compliquée. Il aimait Roxas, plus qu'un ami, moins qu'un amant et était loin de ressentir une affection fraternelle pour le blond. Roxas était un ovni dans son monde, mais il aimait ça. Cela prouvait que Roxas était important pour lui, que rien ne les sépareraient. Fort de cette conviction et fatigué par sa journée il s'endormit le cœur plein d'amour pour le blond.

Dans le lit d'hôpital, à des kilomètres du repos de Sora, Roxas haletait en serrant sa poitrine. Il savait tout l'amour de Sora pour lui, chaque jour il en avait la preuve mais dans un même temps tout cela le fatiguait. Vivre normalement devenait impossible pour lui. Une vive douleur dans sa poitrine déjà meurtrie s'enclenchait à chaque sentiment fort. Et ses sentiments pour Sora débordaient de son cœur malade, de sa tête, et il en souffrait autant qu'il aimait cette sensation, au moins il était sûr d'être vivant.

Cette nuit-là Roxas fit un arrêt cardiaque, il ne se réveillera que treize jours plus tard pour subir une opération du cœur qui le plongea dans le coma.

* * *

Voilà !

Merci d'avoir lu, j'ai essayé de me corriger au maximum. J'espère que cela vous a plus et vous dit :

Á bientôt !


	4. Akuroku suite

Bonjour à tous et bonne année !

Pour la nouvelle année je vous gâte et vous offre trois OS.

Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture et m'excuse d'avance si il y a des fautes.

* * *

Famille d'accueil n°13 (partie 2)

Si Axel s'adapta vite à la vie dans la maison de campagne et reprit rapidement un rythme scolaire normal voir bon avec Saïx comme camarade de révision, il ne vit quasiment plus Roxas. Il apprit par le biais de l'assistante sociale que le blond était un surdoué, qu'il avait déjà son bac et donc passait son temps à suivre quelques cursus universitaire à distance en plus de faire du cheval. Pour faire simple quand Roxas rentrait, d'un il ne faisait pas de bruit, de deux il longeait les murs comme un ninja, du coup Axel consentit à le surnommer le coup de vent.

En parlant de surnom, les ados et Sasha s'en donnaient à cœur joie, la mère de famille était encore une enfant dans l'âme. À croire que Cloud était le seul adulte de la maison.

- Au fait Sasha, c'est quoi le tatouage que vous avez sur l'épaule ?

- AH ! Ça, petit curieux c'est un tatouage que j'ai fait peu près la naissance des triplets.

Elle baissa son col et Axel put voir trois miroirs reliés par des cordes et des chaînes, c'était un travail très fin en noir avec des nuances de gris, sans couleurs et réalisé de manière hyper réaliste. Chaque cadre de miroir avait des entrelacements de forme, le premier rappelait des volutes de fumer avec des plumes, le second était orné de tiges et les fleurs dans un style très art nouveau et le dernier était tout simple avec un fin liseré de cristaux. Sur le haut du tatouage deux oiseaux s'envolaient avec une patte attachée au ruban.

Axel comprit que les oiseaux étaient les deux enfants morts et que les craquelures sur le troisième miroir représentaient Roxas, du moins le supposait-il. Il regarda attentivement le travail effectuer et en conclu que c'était magnifique. Sasha avoua avoir longtemps hésitée sur les motifs et Axel confessa avoir envie d'un tatouage.

- Si tes parents donnent une autorisation écrite et signée il n'y a pas de problème, je t'envoie chez un très bon ami tatoueur.

- Non, vous plaisantez ?!

- Non, Cloud l'ai fait pour Roxas.

- Il a un tatouage, lui ?

- Hey, cet enfant est comme nous sur bien des plans alors tu critique pas l'asperge !

Axel rit face au ton employé par l'assistante sociale, elle avait un accent terrible lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère accentuant la prononciation des lettres, le fameux accent du sud. Mais passé le rire il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien demander comme tatouage, pas un truc de fillette comme un dragon ou une épée, non un truc qui lui ressemble. Un truc qui soit comme son identité, unique et fort.

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne remarqua pas Roxas rentré avec Noisette de leur balade à cheval.

Depuis qu'il c'était mis en tête de tisser des liens avec le blond Axel redoublait de stratégie pour passer du temps avec lui. Il avait essayé de faire de Noisette son ami mais la boule de poil semblait ne pas l'aimer. Vu qu'il n'aimait pas trop le cheval il avait abandonné cette approche et Roxas mangeait souvent très tard. Désespéré il pensait que jamais il ne pourrait tisser de lien avec le blond.

Dans sa chambre Roxas pouvait faire six pas pour aller de la porte à la fenêtre et trois pas pour avoir la largeur de la pièce, son lit était un sommier avec un matelas poser dans une alcôve, il avait un petit meuble pour ranger ses habits et une étagère pour poser ses livres préférés. Il dormait avec Noisette et passait ses journées dans le bureau privé de son père à étudier des matières étranges, où dehors avec Zack ou encore sur le dos de Hope à chevaucher à toute allure.

Avec les semaines il s'était habitué à la présence du roux. Hormis le fait qu'il parlait beaucoup le nouveau n'était pas une gêne.

- Maou ?

- Ce soir, on mange avec tout le monde.

Le chaton feula à l'idée de se trouver avec plein de monde. Et Roxas le rassura sur la réciprocité de la chose. Il n'aimait pas trop manger avec plein de monde autour. En enlevant son pull il grimaça, sa blessure à l'épaule le faisait souffrir mais la douleur était largement supportable. Pas besoin d'inquiéter sa famille pour rien. Il enfila un tee-shirt qui laissait voir le haut de son tatouage et changea ses piercings à l'oreille.

- Miaou.

- Merci, toi aussi tu veux un truc pour te faire beau ?

Le chat se leva pour montrer son derrière à Roxas. Cela fit sourire le blond, son chat était vraiment caractériel presque humain. Il sortit de la chambre, son chat sur les talons et descendit, sur le chemin il croisa Saïx qui lui fit un léger signe de tête au quel il répondit. En bas ça sentait bon pour une fois, même si ce n'était pas forcément un gage de bonne nourriture. Roxas avait son chaton qui miaulait à tout va et dégringola les escaliers pour courir à la cuisine. Le blond, inquiet, suivit son animal et trouva Noisette sonné contre la porte.

- Noisette ça va ?

- Ton chat à fait un magnifique dérapage sur le carrelage pour aller dire bonsoir à la porte, expliqua Sasha.

Roxas ramassa sa boule de poil pour le câliner. Le pauvre Noisette gémissait de douleur et le blond sortit une bombe de froid d'un placard. Il en passa un peu sur le sommet du crâne félin qui se pliait de mauvaise grâce à ses soins. Cloud arriva peu après et de voir son fils s'occuper de son chat encore une fois le fit sourire. La sociabilisassions passe d'abord par le contact.

- J'ai entendu un boum, je suppose que c'était Noisette, dit-il en embrassant le front de son fils.

- Oui, mais je l'ai soigné.

- Tu veux que je vérifie le temps que tu appels les autres pour passer à table ?

- S'il te plaît.

L'adolescent passa la boule de poil à son père et partit dans le jardin crier à Zack de rentrer. Le brun cria sa réponse en retour et Roxas monta les escaliers. Il arriva dans la chambre d'Isa ou le bleu discutait avec Lea.

- On va manger, les prévient Roxas.

- Okay, merci Rox'

- De rien Lea.

Il se retourna puis toqua à la porte d'Axel. Celle-ci s'entre ouvrit et il entendit le bruit d'une conversation. Il savait que c'était mal mais il écouta à la porte.

- T'en fait pas Saïx, c'est pas grave si tu manges pas tout.

- Mais Sasha s'est vraiment donnée pour que ce soit bon.

- Je sais et pour lui faire honneur on va manger autant qu'on peut. T'as pas à te rendre malade pour ça. Déjà si tu manges et finit ton assiette elle sera sans doute très contente.

- T'as même pas à finir, mange sans vomir après et elle sera contente.

- Roxas ?!

- Le repas est prêt, on vous attend, annonça le blond en quittant la chambre.

En descendant il se demanda pourquoi il avait fait ça. Jamais il ne c'était mêlé des affaires des jeunes chez eux et il n'aimait pas Saïx. En bas il récupéra son chaton qui jouait à mordre les mains de Cloud.

- Pardon papa !

Il prit Noisette et lui tapa sur le museau en lui disant que ce n'était pas bien.

- Ce n'est rien, lui assura Cloud. Il ne fait pas mal.

L'adulte aimait vraiment voir son fils avec ce chat, lui-même avait eu un chat un temps, il aimait beaucoup ces boules de poils câlines.

- Axel et Saïx arrivent, ils finissent de discuter.

- Ils vont bien ? S'inquiéta Sasha.

Roxas regarda sa mère avec un peu de mauvaise humeur, elle s'inquiétait toujours pour les autres, jamais pour lui. Il était parfois jaloux de ces gosses qui avaient droit à l'affection de cette femme.

- Oui, Saïx avait des trucs à dire à Axel, je crois que ça a un rapport avec leur devoir.

- Ouaip, j'ai rien pigé au Math, c'est une connerie sans nom !

- Axel, il y a juste une logique qui t'échappe, lui assura Saïx.

Tout le monde se mit à table et Sasha commença à servir.

- Et tout cas, ça sert à rien ! Affirma Axel

- Les math ?

- Ben oui, Lea.

- Moi, j'aime bien. C'est juste la logique des chiffres. Au fait Roxas t'as fait quel Bac toi ?

- Bac L et après le S mais j'ai pas eu la mention.

- En même temps avec huit en math c'est un peu dur d'avoir la mention.

- Si tu m'avais laissé réviser avec Ven et Naminé je l'aurais eu !

- Il était minuit Roxas c'est trop tard pour réviser.

- Ven et moi était d'accord, bouda le blond.

Sasha soupira et servit Cloud. Lui souriait avec amertume, depuis deux ans Roxas parlait toujours d'eux comme si ils étaient là. Axel ne savait rien et bien que curieux il se doutait qu'un seul mot de travers mettrait le feu aux poudres. La situation entre la mère et le fils était visiblement explosive.

- Miaou !

- Non, Noisette tu ne viens pas sur la table.

Roxas reposa son chat mais la boule de poil sauta à nouveau sur ses genoux. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir aller plus haut alors il laissa faire pour cette fois.

- Franchement Roxas, tu ne pouvais pas laisser ton chat dans la chambre, gronda la mère de famille visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

- Pourquoi, il ne fait pas de mal ?!

- Ce n'est pas sa place.

- Si on t'écoutait il n'aurait sa place nulle part.

- Justement parce qu'il n'aurait pas dû être là !

Roxas bondit sur ses jambes, les yeux lui piquaient, il haïssait sa mère par moment et encore plus dans les moments imposer comme ceux-là. Il avait fait des efforts, beaucoup d'effort pour être sympathique avec les ados présents, allant jusqu'à les chercher dans les chambres de Ventus et Naminé. Elle voulait quoi à la fin, qu'il soit comme les autres ?! Et bien non, il n'était pas comme tout le monde, il était lui, il n'était pas parfait et si cela ne lui plaisait pas elle n'avait qu'à pas avoir fait d'enfant !

- Je n'ai plus faim, bonne nuit !

- Non tu restes à Table ! Roxas !

Le blond sortit de la salle à manger, quand il fut dans l'ombre il courut non pas dans sa chambre mais dans celle des roux, celle de Ventus. L'un des murs était resté le même que quand il y avait son frère. Une commode beige avec une armoire blanche et entre les deux un vide ou il se glissa. Sur le mur il y avait des gribouillages de Naminé et Ventus, des étoiles qu'ils avaient réussi à cacher à leurs parents. Noisette dans les bras, il sanglota un long moment. En bas il entendait sa mère rire, plaisanter, et lui avait mal à en crever. Ils lui manquaient trop. On l'avait amputé d'une partie de lui et il en souffrait. La porte s'ouvrit, il entendit les lattes craquer et sentit une main chaude dans ses cheveux.

- Noisette va étouffer si tu continues.

Roxas lâcha son chat et se blottit contre son père, les larmes dévalant avec plus de force ses joues. Cloud prit son fils contre lui et le porta dans sa chambre, il la partageait avec Zack la plus part du temps. Il s'allongea, son bébé de quinze ans tout contre lui et commença à lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille, des mots magiques que seul les parents ont pour leurs enfants. Des mots que Cloud était le seul à dire à Roxas tout en le berçant comme un tout petit.

- Tout va bien aller. Jamais on ne débarrassera de Noisette, il fait partie de la famille. Ça va aller calme toi.

- Papa, je veux mourir, sanglotait le blond contre lui.

- Ne redit plus jamais cela ! Ça fait trop mal.

- Mais je … je vous dé... dérange

- Non, ta mère est juste en colère parce que j'aime Zack autant que je t'aime et qu'elle ne supporte plus de vivre ici, dans le souvenir constant de Ven et Nami.

- Mais moi, je … veux pas par... partir, ce serait les … les oublier.

Roxas pleura un peu plus contre Cloud qui lui caressa le dos. Soigner les corps était bien plus simple que soigner les cœurs. Et il n'était pas très doué pour cela. Si seulement sa femme n'était pas si jalouse et possessive.

- Cloud ? Il va mieux ?

Un sanglot étouffé répondit à Zack. Le brun se mit tout contre son amant et le fils de celui-ci. Il caressa le dos de Roxas. Noisette était devant le lit et balançait furieusement sa queue de droite à gauche. Il ne faisait pas de bruit, il savait que ça ne servait à rien, parfois ça empirait les pleurs de son maître qui était souvent triste en ce moment. Contrarié d'être ainsi oublié il bondit sur le lit et ronronna contre le ventre de Roxas, lui aussi voulait aider.

- Et la machine à ronron on t'a pas sonné, murmura Zack en caressant la dite machine à ronrons.

- Quand vous étiez petit, et que je vous donnais le biberon toi aussi tu ronronnais, tu l'as fait longtemps, à chaque fois que je te faisais un câlin, Ven et Nami était jaloux, ils y arrivaient pas.

Roxas ne dit rien, il somnolait à force de caresse et la fatigue dû aux larmes aidant beaucoup.

- Pourquoi Zack il est pas maman ?

Sa question et son air endormit confirment qu'il disait n'importe quoi à cause de la fatigue. Zack qui c'était assis pour les écouter parler eut un petit sourire en coin. Sasha allait le tuer si elle savait. Cloud caressa la tête de son fils sans rien dire et Roxas se mit à émettre un son proche du ronronnement du chat, Noisette se blotti un poil plus contre son maître et le blond s'endormit pour de bon.

- Je vais voir Sasha, tu restes là ?

- Ouais, quand elle critique pas Roxas c'est pour ma gueule.

- Va falloir qu'elle arrête si elle veut rester ici avec son équipe de bras casser.

- Parce qu'on est mieux nous ?!

- Zack, je vous aime plus que tout, ça suffit amplement, assura Cloud en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Le brun fut déstabilisé par l'assurance de son amant, jamais Cloud n'avait semblé aussi sur de lui, comme si voir son fils pleurer avait réveillé quelque chose en lui. Une chose que l'ex soldat n'avait plus vu depuis leurs classes à l'armée.

En bas, loin de ses considérations, Sasha faisait face à un Axel pas content du tout. Le roux lui reprochait de fouiller dans la vie des autres alors que la sienne n'était pas mieux.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise Axel ?! S'énerva-t-elle.

- La vérité bordel de merde !

- La vérité n'est pas belle à entendre.

- C'est surtout qu'elle m'a fait cocu pendant cinq ans avec Zack. Si je leur ai pardonné il reste le fait que mes propres enfants ne sont peut-être pas les miens. La blondeur ne fait pas l'ange, n'est-ce pas Sasha ?

- Ils sont bien tes fils, surtout ce sauvageon ! Jamais il n'aurait dû survivre, j'aurais préféré qu'ils meurent tous plutôt que me traîner ce poids mort !

La gifle partie, rapide, précise, mais pas de Cloud, non. C'est Axel qui avait levé la main sur l'assistante sociale, il savait que ce n'était pas bon pour son dossier et tout mais il s'en fichait pas mal.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? Bordel ! Vous les avez désirés, tous les trois, vous les avez portées ! Merde, c'est votre fils et vous en parler comme d'une quantité négligeable !

- Tu vois que quand il veut il comprend les math, ponctua Lea.

Saïx ne répondit rien, il savait que le plus jeune des roux faisait de l'humour quand une situation le dérangeait mais là ce n'était franchement pas le moment.

- Roxas n'est pas plus mon fils que les deux autres, si Zack et Cloud les ont reconnu moi je n'en voulais pas, en tout cas pas trois. Ventus était suffisant, Naminé à la rigueur, mais _lui_ ! _Lui_ ne m'a apporté que des malheurs ! C'est sa faute si mes bébés sont morts !

Cloud ne dit rien, il se tenait droit. C'est alors qu'Axel remarqua dans son dos une masse blonde. Bondissant de sa chaise il boucha les oreilles de Roxas.

- C'n'est pas vrais elle dit des mensonges ! Assura-t-il au blond atone dans ses bras.

- Axel, murmura Roxas totalement perdu.

Une larme unique coula sur sa joue et il s'effondra, le teint livide. Plus personne ne plaisantait. Lea courut chercher un gant froid alors que Saïx et Isa forçaient Sasha à sortir. La mère de famille était comme folle, elle criait des injures à son fils qui par bonheur était trop dans les pommes pour entendre. Zack descendit quelques minutes plus tard, il prit en main la situation de telle sorte que Cloud n'avait plus qu'à s'occuper de son fils. Ce que le blond fit avec une inquiétude non dissimulé.

Dans le salon les adolescents et Zack attendaient.

- En fait, quand Cloud et moi nous nous sommes connut, il n'était pas encore marié. On est sorti ensemble et quand Sasha lui a été présenté comme future épouse il n'a pas pu dire non. Ils font tous les deux partit de grandes familles et si Cloud à suivit beaucoup d'ordres de sa famille il a fini par s'en détacher. De ce que j'en sais il a plus de contact avec ses parents seul son cousin prend encore de ses nouvelles régulièrement. Du côté de Sasha c'est le flou complet. Je sais juste qu'elle s'est mariée avec Cloud par dépit au lendemain d'une rupture douloureuse. Les triplets sont arrivés très vite, j'étais en mission une partie de la grossesse mais je sais aussi qu'on a tous été pris de court. Cloud à sut rebondir mais Sasha s'est juste laissée porter par les événements, par la suite elle n'a eu ni le courage de divorcer, ni celui de partir loin pour nous laisser tranquille. Personne n'est jamais venu s'assurer que l'on forme une famille uni ni rien. Elle s'est accommodée de ce qu'il y avait.

- Elle déteste vraiment Roxas ?

- C'n'est pas qu'elle le déteste. Elle l'a juste délaissé à la naissance. Elle a toujours refusé de le nourrir, c'est Cloud qui s'en occupait, ou moi quand il n'y avait pas le choix. Ventus et Naminé ont eu deux papas et une maman, Roxas n'a eu que deux papas. Encore que jusqu'à leur dix ans je faisais encore partit de l'armer et je passais beaucoup de temps en mission.

Les jeunes restaient silencieux, assimilant toutes ses informations d'un coup. Axel pensait au blond pâle comme la mort. Il lui semblait que la vie était trop injuste pour certain, il se sentait soudainement chanceux, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait arriver ses parents l'aimaient, l'avaient désiré, ils étaient juste un peu trop amoureux de leur travail pour le moment. Des gens comme Roxas ou Saïx avaient bien plus de peine. Il entendit Cloud descendre les escaliers, suivit d'un petit raclement qu'il supposait être Noisette.

- Alors ? Demanda Zack.

- Il va bien, il dort dans sa chambre. Tu leurs a dit ?

- Fallait bien, non ?

- Si, c'est encore ce qu'il y a de mieux.

Le blond soupira en se passant une main lasse sur le visage, il s'assit à côté de Zack qui remarqua des tâches de sang sur le bord de sa chemise. Noisette bondit sur les genoux d'Axel qui le caressa distraitement la boule de poil semblait très triste.

- Que comptez-vous faire de nous ? Demanda Isa.

- Cela dépend, on ne peut pas vous laissez vagabonder dans la nature.

- Vous allez rester ici, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, par contre il va y avoir des changements.

- Comme ?

- Tout le monde aide pour les tâches tel que la cuisine, nourrir les animaux et autres. Si ça ne va pas vous nous parlez à moi ou à Zack. Peu importe le problème, que ce soit pour manger, les devoirs où même parce que vous n'avez pas le moral. C'est le même régime pour tout le monde, discussion et confiance. Vous formez déjà un quatuor uni mais ce n'est pas pour autant que vous n'avez pas besoin d'avis extérieur. Zack et moi sommes là pour ça.

- Et Roxas ?

Cloud regarda Axel, le roux semblait vraiment concerner par son fils, il ne savait pas où ça pouvait mener mais décida d'être honnête.

- Roxas avancera avec nous, ce sera très long pour lui mais il ne sera plus jamais laisser derrière. Maintenant allez-vous coucher, demain vous avez cours.

- Cloud ?

- Oui, Lea.

- J'ai un pote, Sora, on fait un travail en trio avec Isa et j'aimerais savoir s'il peut venir Samedi.

- On en reparle demain, mais je ne vois pas d'objection pour le moment.

- Merci.

Le quatuor partit vers leurs chambres, Cloud poussa un long soupir en se massant les tempes. Zack n'avait pas oublié les traces de sang et laissa un peu de temps à son amant avant d'attaquer.

- Roxas va Vraiment bien ?

- Non, il est pâle comme la mort, son épaule à mal cicatrisée parce qu'il n'a rien dit, j'ai du tout recommencé du début pour qu'il guérisse sans problème cette fois.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Il va réintégrer sa vraie chambre ou on le laisse dans son placard ?

…

Dans la chambre de Cloud et Zack. La vraie chambre de leurs parents Roxas avait les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Son père aimait dormit avec les volets ouverts, il disait que voir la lune le calmait. Il faut croire que ça le calmait à lui aussi. Le halo blanc qui se découpait sur le plafond devenait une œuvre d'art et il calait sa respiration sur le tic-tac du réveil. Avoir toujours une horloge dans une pièce rassurait Zack et aidait Roxas à rester dans la réalité. Il repensait à la sensation de se faire encore une fois couper l'épaule, la lame froide dans sa peau, le sang qui coulait, l'odeur, les bruits, la douleur. Il revivait cela comme une torture sans fin.

_- Ven, je vais t'attraper !_

_- Cause toujours !_

_Le rire de Naminé raisonnait dans la plaine ensoleillée. Les triplets fêtaient leurs treize ans entre eux, loin des adultes dans un champ d'herbe haute. La douce blonde portait une nouvelle robe blanche qui flottait sur ses cuisses et soulignait sa taille fine ainsi que son début de poitrine. Ven aussi portait du blanc, une grande chemise piquée à leur père avec un pantalon large en lin blanc. Roxas était le seul avec un haut de couleur, rouge comme les coquelicots autour d'eux. Le début de l'été était leur moment préféré et ils profitaient du retour des températures agréables avant de cuire sous un soleil de plomb._

_Les triplets avaient souvent des idées bizarres, voir inutile pour des surdoués comme eux. Cette fois-ci c'était joué dans les hautes herbes à s'attraper. Naminé avait vite été attrapé par Roxas qui en avait profité pour la chatouiller et embrasser les joues de sa sœur chérie. Il adorait les joues à bisous de Naminé, elle ne disait jamais non aux câlins et il en profitait énormément. Attraper Ventus était autrement plus compliquer que d'avoir la blonde. Son frère courait vite et longtemps. Ventus était un fan des courses de vitesse et d'endurance alors que Roxas préférait l'équitation._

_Les deux se poursuivaient dans la pleine quand un grand bruit retentit, suivit d'un cri long déchirant. Alerter ils coururent vers Naminé, là où riait la blonde se trouvait leur pire cauchemar. Une énorme tache de sang, un trou béant dans la poitrine, et le visage figé dans un cri de leur sœur. Alors que Roxas partait prévenir leur père un nouveau cri se fit entendre. La voix de Ventus s'élevait dans la plaine mais le dernier ne se retourna pas, il accéléra le pas et courut vers la maison ou il cria à Zack de venir. Le soldat revenait à peine de la ville et suivit le blond paniqué._

_Dans le champ, deux corps gisaient dans leurs sangs, deux anges blonds aux pieds nus et vêtu de blanc._

_Une enquête leur apprit que c'était un des enfants sous la garde de Sasha, un détraquer mental en réinsertion sociale, qui avait tué les blonds. Il pensait que c'était des anges, des créatures non humaines qu'il fallait abattre. Roxas avait été touché lui aussi, à l'épaule gauche, un peu au-dessus du cœur, mais sa blessure était superficiel et guérit sans laisser de citatrice._

Roxas n'oublia jamais le sang, la vue de son frère et sa sœur la poitrine touée. Cette image le hantait et c'est suite à ça qu'il c'était fait faire son tatouage, deux trous béants dans son dos, avec des déchirures sur le bord, comme si l'on avait arraché des ailes de son dos et qu'il en gardait la cicatrise. Il avait expliqué la signification à ses pères.

« On était des anges, deux sont retourné au paradis, le troisième et rester sur terre parce qu'il ne savait plus voler, on lui avait arraché les ailes. »

Cloud avait voulu tuer le gamin qui avait fait ça et avait dû retenir Zack et Roxas de le faire pour lui.

Roxas sortit de ses pensées quand ses deux papas entrèrent dans la chambre en s'embrassant. Il eut un sourire triste, lui aussi embrassait Ventus sur la bouche pour jouer et se dire qu'ils s'aimaient. Zack remarqua les prunelles bleues qui le fixaient et cessa d'embrasser Cloud. Il était toujours un peu gêner quand Roxas les regardait faire car il lisait une envie de se faire embrasser lui aussi.

- Papa ?

- Roxas, tu te sens comment ?

- Perdu...

Cloud comprit que son fils était dans un état proche de celui de Zack à son retour de l'armée. Perdu entre la réalité et les souvenirs. Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions pour le sortir de ses souvenirs, il fallait qu'il en parle. Mais avec Roxas autant demander à un coffre-fort de Fort Knox de donner sa combinaison. Le blond ne parlait pus, gardait tout pour lui. Cloud craignait le jour où son fils exploserait.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Roxas parle-moi, je t'en prie, je ne suis pas médium.

- Je repense à _ce_ jour. Si on n'était pas partit si loin ce ne serait pas arrivé.

- C'est surtout si on n'avait pas eu ce jeune.

- Tu sais, moi aussi je trouvais qu'ils ressemblaient à des anges. Ventus courait si vite, je n'arrivais pas à le suivre. Naminé, elle, se laissait faire. Elle adorait nous voir courir. Elle criait à Ven de me laisser gagner pour une fois. Moi je cherchais plus à faire rire Nami qu'à attraper Ven, c'est trop dur, il va vite Ven...

Roxas sombra dans le sommeil alors que son père l'écoutait parler. Il ne savait pas à quel point son bébé souffrait de la séparation avec les jumeaux. Il en avait maintenant une petite idée. Il avait perdu un bout de son cœur _ce_ jour-là. Il caressa les mèches blondes de son enfant, allongé dans le lit, avec Zack dans son dos, pour le protéger de tous les maux du monde.

Les jours passèrent calmement. Très vite Samedi arriva et avec lui Sora. Le châtain arriva chez Cloud le matin, il travailla avec Isa et Lea toute la matinée et à midi tous mangèrent à table. Roxas mangeait avec eux comme souvent depuis la disparition de sa génitrice.

- Sora ?

La tablé le regarda bizarrement. Ils se connaissaient ses deux-là ?

- Ven ?! … a non p … pardon, Roxas.

Le blond ne sembla pas faire attention à la méprise et sauta au cou du châtain sous le regard surprit et clairement jaloux d'Axel.

- Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Lea très surpris.

- Ben ouais, Roxy et moi on était dans la même classe jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le bac, on était pote !

- T'étais surtout amoureux de ma sœur, ajouta Roxas avec un air de grand frère protecteur.

- Coupable ! Mais c'est sa faute à elle. C'est pas humain d'être aussi jolie !

Roxas eut un regard un peu triste et Cloud changea de sujet de discussion. Sora passa le reste de la journée chez les blonds et le soir venu il était ami avec Noisette et Roxas semblait un peu plus sociable, juste un peu. Quand il du partir, Sora fit un rapide bisou au blond sur la commissure des lèvres. Axel qui n'avait rien loupé du geste eut des envies de meurtres.

Ces derniers temps la grande perche rousse était très attentive à Roxas. Il en parlait à demi-mot avec Saïx mais en même temps niait le fait qu'il avait des sentiments pour un garçon. Il n'était pas gay aux dernières nouvelles ! Totalement perdu Axel, un matin de grand soleil, se dirigea vers le bureau de Cloud.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Bien sûr Axel. Que veux-tu ?

- Je... En fait non, ce n'est rien ! Désoler du dérangement !

- Minute papillon !

Cloud le prit par le bras et le força à s'asseoir dans un siège.

- C'est quoi ton problème ? Et t'en fait pas j'ai déjà tout entendu dans le registre étrange.

- JesuisattiréparRoxas !

- … Okais, celle-là on ne me l'a jamais faite.

- Je suis désolé !

- Y a pas à t'excuser Axel, tes sentiments sont le résultat de tes goûts et préférence, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on contrôle. Tu peux développer la question ?

- Je … en fais la première fois que je suis arrivé, j'ai vu Roxas sur le dos de Hope et ça m'a...

- Subjugué ?

- Ouais... au début j'le trouvais juste mignon mais avec un sale caractère, en suite y a... eut le truc avec Sasha et … en fin t'as vu quoi mon premier réflexe ça a été de le protéger. Roxas m'attire physiquement et j'ai envie de le protéger, de le connaître, mais... j'sais pas comment faire.

Cloud regarda l'adolescent qui regardait ses pieds, le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Il soupira et s'affala dans son fauteuil. Roxas était un problème épineux, même lui avait parfois du mal à parler avec son fils. Le blond s'était volontairement enfermé dans un monde de souvenir et de souffrance pour échapper à la douleur de la réalité. Cloud et Zack tentaient de l'en faire sortir tout doucement mais peut être qu'un électrochoc le ferrait réagir. Axel pouvait être cet électrochoc.

- Cloud ?

- Oui ?

- Est ce que... j'suis normal ? Enfin c'est pas normal de désirer un mec !

- Je désir Zack depuis une vingtaine d'année et je continue, lui fit remarquer le blond avec un sourire.

- Désolé, j'voulais pas te vexer !

- Ce n'est rien Axel, j'ai déjà eu des gamins comme toi, parfois certains des gosses de Sasha venaient me voir pour des questions de ce genre. Le plus important n'est pas de savoir si tu es dans la norme sociale ou pas mais de savoir si tu peux vivre avec l'idée que tu aimes les hommes, que c'est comme ça.

- Je n'aime pas tous les hommes, juste Roxas. Il est … spécial.

Cloud sourit à Axel, il le laissa sortir et regarda la forêt ou Roxas chevauchait à coup sûr avec Zack. Ils l'avaient prévenu et il regrettait un peu de ne pas les avoir suivis. Il se dirigea vers l'écurie ou un magnifique étalon noir attendait, Thunder était sa monture depuis quelques années déjà et il ne se lassait pas de chevaucher des heures durant sur ce monstre noir comme la nuit. Il avait laissé un mot dans la cuisine comme quoi il partait faire du cheval une heure ou deux. Pourtant une légère hésitation étreignis son cœur, et si il arrivait quelque chose en son absence, il ne voulait pas revivre le scénario catastrophe des triplets une seconde fois. Perdu dans ses hésitations il ne vit pas arriver Zack. Ce dernier put sauter de sa monture et la mettre dans son box pour ensuite agripper les hanches de son amant et toute tranquillité.

- Zack ?!

- Non le pape. Alors ta journée ? Demanda le brun en picorant le cou de son homme.

- Intéressante, et maintenant que tu es là je peux aller dans la forêt, Thunder s'ennuie un peu.

- Ouais, Roxas et au niveau du petit étang.

- Celui avec la cascade ?

- Yep, va le rejoindre, il doit encore y être.

- Merci, t'es un amour !

Le blond embrassa l'ex-solda et sella Thunder qui partit comme une balle direction la forêt.

Sous les feuillages d'un saule pleureur que la brise faisait danser, allonger sur de grosses pierres plates sur élever, les doigts dans un petit ruisseau qui cascadait entre les roches jusqu'à un petit étang border de roseau et d'arbres, perdu dans cette petite pleine, les yeux dans le vague Roxas profitait du retour du beau temps, la semaine de pluie avait été longue pour l'adolescent qui passait son temps dehors. La pierre était encore fraîche alors que l'air ambiant se réchauffait. Roxas savait qu'un peu plus loin il avait un buisson de mûre sauvage, un parterre de fraise des bois et que l'eau du ruisseau descendait directement de la montagne sans passer par le moindre centre de traitement ou autre bâtiment qui pourrait polluer l'eau. Avec ça il pouvait facilement rester là jusqu'à l'heure du repas du soir. Noisette était un peu plus bas dans la clairière et chassait les grenouilles sans se mouiller les moustaches, du moins il essayait.

Roxas se releva en entendant le galop de Thunder qui arrivait. Le cheval de son père avait vraiment un galop distinct des autres. Cloud arriva dans le petit coin de paradis de son fils et libéra Thunder de ses entraves, l'étalon partit se promener dans les parages alors que le blond rejoignait son fils sur la pierre plate.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, ça fait longtemps que tu n'avais pas sorti Thunder.

- Ne m'en parle pas, j'avais presque oublié cette sensation de liberté. Je ne comprendrais jamais Ven qui disait préféré courir.

- C'est parce qu'il ne dépendait pas du bon vouloir du cheval. Et puis il n'avait pas trop le feeling avec les chevaux. Du moins pas tout seul.

Les deux eurent un petit rire, se souvenant de ce pauvre Ventus qui n'arrivait pas à tenir sur un cheval tout seul. Il disait souvent que c'était trop haut pour lui, pas assez pratique, que l'on perdait trop de temps pour préparer une simple sortie. Roxas ne partageait pas du tout ce point de vue, mais comprenait le besoin de son frère de se libérer par ses propres moyens, de se sentir libre, sans aucune entrave, c'est ce qu'il recherchait durant ses folles chevauchées.

Il passa la journée dans les bois avec son père. Ils mangèrent des fruits et burent les bouteilles d'eau qu'avait porté Cloud. Ils firent la sieste sur les pierres qui avaient un peu chauffé entre deux courses poursuites dans la forêt. Cloud retrouvait l'innocence de ses jeunes années et Roxas profitait enfin de son père. Et il en profitait même beaucoup vu tous les câlins qu'il faisait et les bisous pas toujours sur la joue. Cloud savait bien que c'était juste un moyen de dire qu'il l'aimait gentiment et ça lui faisait plus plaisir qu'autre chose, même si son dos commençait à protester. Le crépuscule arrivait et ils avaient bougé, ils étaient sur une colline rasée et observaient le soleil se coucher dans la pleine.

Une heure plus tard ils étaient chez eux, Noisette ronronnait sur les genoux d'Axel tandis que les sauvageons, comme disait Zack, se lavaient. Le roux avait dû laver le chat dans une bassine et plus jamais il ne retenterait l'expérience.

Quand Roxas descendit avec juste un pantalon de pyjama et un débardeur Axel remarqua le haut de son tatouage. Très curieux il voulait voir mais fut scotcher par le tatouage de Cloud, un énorme loup noir qui prenait tout son flan sur un côté et une épée styliser sur sa clavicule gauche. Zack avait la même avec en dessous écrit "Embrace your dreams. If you want to be a hero you need to have dreams and honor."

- Ce sont les mots de mon mentor, expliqua Zack en caressant l'épée. Il me les répétait tout le temps et … c'est grâce à ça que j'en suis là.

- C'est la classe, j'en veux un moi aussi.

- Tu voudrais quoi ?

- Une larme renversée sous chaque œil. Parce que j'ai trop pleuré par le passer et que je dois être fort pour le futur, répondit Axel avec détermination.

Roxas sentit un étrange frisson lui courir le dos à ses mots. Il sentait la volonté d'Axel, sa détermination.

- Mais j'aimerais aussi une phrase, c'est mon père qui nous la dis toujours quand on fait une connerie ou qu'on se met dans la merde.

- Très souvent quoi, ponctua Lea.

- C'est ? Demanda Roxas qui cachait mal sa curiosité.

- _I'll always be there to bring you back !_ _Got it memorized __?_

_- _Si tu tiens bien la douleur on peut faire les deux dans six mois.

- Hein ?! Mais pourquoi si longtemps !

- Pour que t'ai bien le temps de réfléchir, un tatouage tu le garde à vie, ce n'est pas juste un coup de tête, tu dois le penser longtemps et être sûr de toi.

Axel se doutait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire changer Cloud d'avis, déjà qu'il veuille bien lui offrir la possibilité d'avoir un tatouage et donc d'être toujours là dans six mois, c'était beaucoup pour lui. Il se sentait comme dans une famille, une vraie famille.

Comme chaque soir, Roxas faisait des cauchemars, de plus en plus précis, de plus en plus horrible. Il voyait une ombre tuer ses jumeaux sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, puis c'est sa maison qui brûlait, avec dedans son père, Zack et depuis peu Axel. A chaque fois il se réveillait en sueur et caressait Noisette qui dormait tout contre lui, heureux chat qui ne savait rien des cauchemars de son maître. Mais ce soir-là, le simple fait de fermer les yeux fait apparaître un enfer de flamme des plus atroces, nauséeux le blond descendit dans la salle de bain se laver le visage.

Axel avait du mal à dormir, trop de chose tournait dans sa tête. Le repos semblait enfin vouloir l'étreindre quand il entendit du bruit dans la salle de bain. Il repensa à Saïx qui semblait un peu pâle ce soir et se leva pour aller voir. Il fut très surpris de voir Roxas secouer par des spasmes, qui vomissait et pleurait tout ce qu'il savait dans les toilettes. La crise semblait se calmer un peu quand il entra et posa sa main entre les omoplates du blond. Le petit ange ne se calma pas pour autant et repartit dans sa crise, son estomac vida le peu qu'il restait puis il cracha de la bile pour finir par tousser. Axel le bascula en arrière et tira la chasse, il s'occupa de nettoyer la bouche du blond et resta contre lui, caressant son dos lentement.

- Ça va aller, calme-toi...

Roxas avait du mal à reprendre une respiration calme et si ça continuait il allait tomber dans les pommes à force d'hyper-ventiler. Axel trouva un sac en papier dans un placard et le plaqua contre le visage de Roxas. Quand enfin l'adolescent se calma il l'aida à se lever et descendit à la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda faiblement le blond.

- Il te faut manger un truc. Cookies ?

- Laisse-moi tranquille.

- Mais bien sûr. Tu préfères quoi, rose des sables ou crêpes ?

- On n'en a pas dans la maison.

- J'te les fais en trois minutes. Alors ?

- Roses des sables.

- Chocolat noir ou au lait ?

- Noir...

- Continue à me parler, ou se trouve le lait ?

- Frigo, dans la porte... ou est Noisette ?

- Dans ta chambre je suppose, dit le roux en faisant chauffer du lait et le chocolat au micro-onde. Ou sont les céréales ?

- Placard du haut... plus à gauche... l'autre gauche !

- Oh ça va ! Tu veux de l'eau chaude ?

- Si tu veux.

- Y a du miel.

- Placard de droite... Pas celui-là idiot !

- Moi aussi je t'aime chéris... celui-là ?

- …

- Roxas ?

- T'es con on tu le fait expert ?

- Certain disent que c'est un don naturel. Tiens tes roses des sables !

Le roux venait de mettre devant lui un bol de céréale napper de chocolat, ça ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à des roses des sable mais la base y était, il posa une tasse d'eau chaude avec du citron et du miel devant lui et mélangea le tout sous ses yeux. Quand Roxas goutta le breuvage tiède il fut très surpris, ça avait le goût d'un bonbon. Il aimait beaucoup, ça plus le chocolat, lui cala un peu l'estomac. Il ne finit pas tout son bol mais en mangea pas mal, le tout dans un calme paisible.

Axel avait plein de question mais ne voulait pas causer plus de stresse au blond. Il le laissa faire et le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre. Lea dormait avec Noisette et le lit d'Axel était assez grand pour eux deux. La grande perche rouge plaça son traversin entre eux pour faire comprendre qu'il ne tenterait rien. À sa grande surprise Roxas le retira, il voulait voir le roux et pas un coussin. Il se glissa dans les draps devenus froid et regarda Axel faire pareille.

- Désoler, de t'avoir réveillé, finit-il par dire.

Axel regarda les deux pupilles bleus, seul chose qu'il distinguait du visage face à lui.

- Je ne dormais pas, avoua-t-il. Je pensais à trop de choses.

- Comme quoi ?

- La possibilité que je sois gay.

- Moi je le suis.

- Comment tu le sais tu ne sors jamais croiser du monde.

- Idiot ! Si je ne croisais jamais personne comment ça se fait que Sora et moi on est potes.

- Ah ouais … comment ça se fait d'ailleurs ?

- Pendant longtemps on est allé à l'école comme tout le monde, ça nous amusait de nous faire passer pour normal devant les autres. Sans que personne ne le sache on a passé le brevet des collèges en candidat libre puis le bac, seul nos parents savaient. Quand on a passé notre second bac on l'a dit à nos amis proches et au prof, Sora était le meilleur ami qu'on avait.

Axel prit un peu de temps pour digérer l'information. Jamais Roxas n'avait autant parlé et il essayait de graver dans sa mémoire et les informations et le son de sa voix. Un doigt, presser contre sa carotide lui fit comprendre que le blond était toujours réveillé et qu'il attendait une réponse.

- Alors t'es allé jusqu'à quel niveau ?

- J'ai repassé le brevet pour le fun, Naminé ne l'a pas fait parce qu'elle passait le bac d'ES et Ven est mort à douze ans c'était trop tôt.

Sa voix triste et ses yeux brillant poussèrent Axel à caresser son épaule du bout des doigts.

- T'as jamais essayé de sortir avec les filles ?

- Non, seul Naminé était belle pour moi, par contre les garçons je les trouvais beau, Ven en tête de liste.

- Ça fait pas un peu narcissique de trouver son jumeau beau ?!

- Va chier !

- Oh, ça va, merde !

- Chut ! Y en a qui veulent dormir !

- Mia !

- Pardon !

- Désoler ! Bonne nuit Axel.

- Bonne nuit Roxas.

Le roux embrassa le bout du nez face à lui et s'endormit enfin. Roxas mit un peu plus de temps et quand Noisette sauta contre lui pour se rouler en boule il tomba de sommeille.

Les jours qui suivirent avaient un goût étrange de changement, Roxas et Axel discutaient un peu, se traitaient souvent de nom d'oiseau, et le blond réintégra sa chambre du premier étage. Tout avait été mis selon les souhaits de la teigne blonde -comme disait Axel- et Cloud trouvait que ça ressemblait un peu à la chambre d'enfant des triplets, quand ils se mettaient tous les trois en boule sur un matelas pour dormir, sauf que la taille des meubles avait changé et que la disposition variait d'un demi centimètre. Centimètre qu'il arrangea par soucis de souvenir. La chambre de Roxas se mit rapidement en bazar organiser comme disait le blond. Lui seul trouvait une organisation dans ce fatras de livre et d'habits.

Roxas faisait toujours autant de cheval, d'ailleurs quand il ne montait pas Hope il chevauchait sur Thunder ce qui rendait fou Cloud. Sora l'accompagnait de temps en temps, à chaque fois Axel sentait son cœur se remplir de jalousie et la présence du châtain commençait à insupporter, la voix même de Sora lui mettait les nerfs en pelote. Il se doutait que c'était de la jalousie mal placée mais à chaque fois Sora embrassait la commissure des lèvres du blond pour lui dire bonjour et au revoir. Le pire étant le fait que Roxas ne disait rien, même Noisette, qui est un chat très capricieux, ne dit rien face à Sora, il se laisse faire et ronronne quand il veut un câlin. Axel l'avait surnommé le crevard.

Mais si le roux supportait la présence de Sora sans rien dire c'était parce que tous les soirs Roxas dormait avec lui. Pas tout le temps mais il arrivait que le blond se glisse dans son lit. Roxas tapotait alors la gorge du roux pour lui faire savoir qu'il était là et se collait à lui. Il apprit que les autres nuits il les passait avec ses pères qui le remettaient systématiquement dans son lit. Axel supposait que le blond avait besoin d'un contact rassurant pour pouvoir dormir et comme Noisette découchait souvent il allait vers des personnes en qui il avait confiance. Il était d'ailleurs très content de faire partit des personnes en qui le blond avait confiance.

…

- Axel ! Espèce de grande perche écervelée qu'as-tu fait à mon chat ?!

Le roux regarda la furie blonde qui tenait à bout de bras une boule de poils crème tremblante et trempé.

- Ben quoi, il a juste prit un bain.

- Dehors !

- Calme-toi la furie, si ta boule à moustache n'était pas si teigneuse elle n'aurait pas eu ce qu'elle méritait ! T'avais qu'à mieux éduquer ton chat !

Roxas allait répondre quand Cloud entra avec Zack. L'ex-soldat avait le visage couvert de sang et le premier réflexe du roux fut de conduire le blond loin de la scène. Roxas ne se laissa pas faire et retourna dans la cuisine ou Zack tentait difficilement assit sur sa chaise.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Un groupe de con en vie, expliqua rapidement Cloud. Tiens-le moi le temps que je sorte mon matos. Axel, prévient Saïx et les deux autres qu'ils doivent rester dans leurs chambres, je ne veux pas créer de panique générale !

- Oui, Cloud !

Le roux courut dans les escaliers et entra dans la chambre d'Isa et Saïx ou Isa et un certain ou prenaient visiblement du bon temps. Il leur expliqua brièvement la situation en rameutant Saïx dans la chambre qu'il aéra.

- On reste là et on attend que Cloud ou Roxas ne dise que c'est bon. Okais ?

- 'Kay chef !

En bas, Roxas épongeait le sang des tempes de son père tout en lui posant des questions pour s'assurer de son état de conscience. Il avait déjà aidé Cloud pour de telle manœuvre sur l'ex-soldat et préférait ne pas les laisser seul.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

- Rien, je… oh…

- Oh quoi ?

- J'crois que j'vais vomir.

Roxas lui mit une bassine sur les genoux juste attend. Le brun se laissa aller dans le seau alors que Roxas lui préparait un verre d'eaux et de nouvelles gazes pour éponger son front. Son père lui avait appris à être totalement détaché de telles situations pour être efficace et ne pas tourner de l'œil. Il continua à parler à Zack quand celui-ci se fut vidé l'estomac. Cloud arriva juste après avec sans matériel.

- Roxas, aide-moi on va le porter jusqu'au salon, je pourrais mieux manœuvrer là-bas. Franchement Zack t'aurais pu répondre avec tes poings toi aussi. T'es soldat, non ?

- Ex, et on ne frappe pas des civils.

- Tu t'en fous, si c'est pas toi qu'à donner le premier coup c'est de la légitime défense ! Roxas, tien lui la tête. T'as vomi ?

- Ouais…

- 'Kay, maintenant tu la ferme et tu me laisse faire mon boulot !

Zack soupira, il adorait se faire soigner par Cloud mais la maitrise de son amant dans les situations d'urgence lui rappelait trop ses années à l'armer. De plus les mains de Cloud étaient gelées, cela lui faisait un bien fou alors que son cœur pulsait douloureusement dans ses tempes. Il sentait aussi les fines mains de leur fils autour de ses plaies au visage. Sentir les gens qu'il aime près de lui le rassura et hormis le fait que Cloud demandait parfois des outils -dont il savait l'apparence proche d'un outil de torture- rien ne troublait le silence.

Roxas regardait son père soigner le brun avec des gestes très doux et délicat. Zack avait fermé les yeux et aucune marque de souffrance n'était visible sur ses traits, juste une légère crispation de sa mâchoire par moment et ses mains serrer à s'en fait exploser les jointures. D'ailleurs c'est ce qui le poussa à soigner les poings de son père d'adoption. Les grandes mains abimées sur ses cuisses il passait du désinfectant et bandait les poings qu'il caressait à intervalle régulier. Cloud le reprit juste sur la façon de faire le bandage de la main gauche.

Le blond en chef était très concentré sur son travail, il le devait sinon il allait engueuler Zack et achever les mecs qui avaient osé toucher à SON homme. Il y avait deux règles avec lui, d'un on ne ment pas, de deux on ne touche pas à sa famille ! La dernière fois c'était Ven et Naminé et il avait fait un massacre de la forêt avoisinante, décapitant les arbres ou il collait la photo du jeune responsable de la mort de ses enfants. Il avait acquis une sacrée réputation et une carrure plus développer, perdant définitivement son côté chaton perdu. Il banda le front de son amour pansa la joue meurtrie et ses mains se firent caresse alors qu'il sortait Zack de sa transe par un baiser.

- Je devrais prendre des coups plus souvent, remarqua le soldat.

- Idiot, murmura Cloud en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

Roxas caressait la main de Zack et les regardait attendit, il aimait voir ses pères heureux. Depuis qu'Axel et lui se disputaient il vivait un peu plus, il se sentait moins étranger de sa propre maison. Le brun le regarda et Roxas eut un petit sourire il adorait le regard de Zack, le bleu sombre presque violet le fascinait. Même avec une pommette dans un sale état il restait beau. Roxas se doutait que Cloud n'y verrait pas d'inconvenant donc il embrassa du bout des lèvres la bouche du soldat, il murmurant qu'il avait eu peur. Cet aveu retourna Zack qui serra l'adolescent contre lui. Il remarquait les bandages effectué à la perfection sur ses mains. Il avait à peine sentit le blond faire.

C'est Zack qui alla chercher les gosses, les rassurant par la même sur sa santé. En bas Roxas et Cloud finissaient de préparer le repas, le plus jeune s'occupa aussi de Noisette qui ressemblait au sac d'os qu'il avait ramassé l'année passée. Le chaton se laissa câliner alors que Cloud mettait les verres. Alex fut le premier à entrer dans la pièce en se plaignant que son frère faisait des trucs pas nets avec Isa.

- Ils font ce qu'ils veulent tant qu'ils lavent les draps, plaisanta Zack.

- Et l'innocence de mes oreilles ?

- Parce qu'il y a encore un truc d'innocent en toi ?

Axel fusilla Roxas des yeux. Les deux avaient parlé de plein de choses dont la vie sexuelle autre fois active du roux.

- Moi au moins j'suis plus puceau !

Roxas tira la langue à Axel avec tout le sérieux du monde. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas c'est qu'Axel attrape sa langue au passage avec ses dents. Le roux le fixait avec un sourire victorieux tout en gardant le bout de langue entre ses dents.

- Axel arrête ça ou tu manges sous la pluie.

L'avertissement de Cloud fit se détacher les adolescents. Roxas avait d'adorable rougeur sur les joues tandis qu'Axel se lavait les mains. Il redescendit sur terre quand le roux se colla à nouveau à lui dans une position des plus… embarrassante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

- Je te descends de ton nuage, honey.

Pour toute réponse le roux se reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac alors que Zack était péter de rire.

Le repas et les jours qui suivirent se passèrent dans une ambiance plus étrange pour Roxas. Axel et lui se disputaient toujours mais en plus le roux lui faisait parfois du charme. De façon discrète ou non. Il en avait parlé avec son père mais fut forcer d'admettre que l'attitude d'Axel ne le gênait pas, ça l'amusait, l'embarrassait mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Cloud n'osait pas lui dire que Zack avait eu une attitude similaire avec lui dans le temps, ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs fait fondre comme neige au soleil. Roxas laissait donc faire, rendant petit à petit la pareille au rouquin ou posant son veto quand il sentait que cela allait trop loin pour lui.

De son côté Axel, s'accommodait aussi. Cherchant les limites de leurs relations, les limites que lui imposait le blond, celle qu'il devinait et ses propres limites. Il passait beaucoup de temps à discuter avec Zack et Cloud, se perdant parfois dans les signes contradictoires qu'envoyait le plus jeune. Il caressait l'espoir d'un jour obtenir plus que quelques baisers plus ou moins sages. C'est d'ailleurs lors d'un de ses baisers qu'il avait découvert que Roxas avait la langue percer. Le blond ne s'en vantait pas, et l'illusion était parfait, il n'avait aucun tique à cause du piercing. Un tatouage, une rangée de piercing à l'oreille et un à la langue, qu'est-ce que le blond cachait encore ?

- Axel, Isa et moi on va voir Reno, tu veux venir ?

- Quoi il est là ?

- Mais non idiot ! Il est en déplacement pas loin, ça fait longtemps. Tu viens ?

- … Non, dit lui que je l'embrasse.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Le ton désespérer de son frère embêtait Axel, il ne pouvait pas mentir à Lea quand il prenait cet air de canaille manipulatrice.

- Roxas m'a dit qu'on allait faire une promenade en cheval aujourd'hui, j'ai promis depuis longtemps.

- Mais on va pas revoir Reno avant un moment !

- Je sais…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Roxas ! Aujourd'hui y a notre frère dans la ville d'à côté. Ça te dérange si Axel…

- Il peut aller le voir, de toute façon Hope et Thunder sont chez le véto.

- Merci Roxy ! Promis demain on ira en balade !

- A demain alors.

Les frères quittèrent la maison avec Zack et Roxas alla dans le bureau de son père. Il trouva un site pour étudier la psychologie et de lança dans cette longue et ennuyeuse lecture toute la journée. Noisette joua un peu avec lui et il en sortit avec quelques griffures sur les mains. Cloud entra dans le bureau et quand il vit son fils sur le site de la fac de psycho il douta de la santé mentale du blond. Pour le père de Roxas il fallait être maso pour faire psycho ou philo, mais ça plaisait à son fils qui dévorait les pavés de texte en arial taille 6.

- C'est intéressant ?

- C'est assommant, mais au moins ça m'occupe. Hope et Thunder ?

- Les deux vont bien, ils seront de retour dans pas longtemps. Pareil pour Axel et son frère.

- Ah…

- Tu veux parler ?

Cloud regardait son fils et Roxas sentit l'arnaque. Son père voulait lui faire dire des choses sur Axel, mais l'adolescent ne comprenant pas lui-même ses sentiments ne voulait pas en parler. C'était privé jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

- Ca me fait mal, avoua-t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'avec lui… je me sens libre, j'oublie la douleur.

Cloud écouta son fils lui confesser ressentir une plus grande liberté, qu'il n'oubliait pas Ven et Naminé mais qu'il arrivait parfois à ne plus souffrir de leur mort grâce à _Lui._

- Tu sais ne pas l'avoir vu aujourd'hui, ça me rend triste.

- mais tu as vu Axel ce matin ?!

- Axel ? Papa je te parle de Hope ! Ah vraiment ce que tu es fleur bleu !

Roxas quitta la pièce avec un grand sourire, il adorait taquiner son père. Cloud tombait toujours dans le panneau ! Pourtant lui-même avait failli se perdre dans ses explications, pourquoi ? Axel le troublait de plus en plus.

…

Le lendemain Roxas était d'excellente humeur et gratifia ses pères d'un baisé du matin. Axel aussi était dans de bonne disposition et quand les deux de se lançaient pas des piques mordantes ils programmaient leur sortie de l'après-midi.

- Alors, vous faites un grand trou ? demanda Zack.

- Non, comme Axel est novice on va juste faire une petite balade dans les bois et on rentre avant le repas du soir.

- Roxas, c'est pas une petite balade un truc qui nous prend toute l'après-midi !

- On ne va pas passer la journée le cul sur la selle t'en fait pas.

Roxas, tapa l'épaule du roux et sortit de la cuisine Noisette sur ses talons. Axel était heureux que le blond soit de plus en plus ouvert et naturel avec lui. Il l'était aussi avec Zack et Cloud, mais Axel voulait penser qu'il était spécial pour le blond. La journée passait lentement et enfin la promenade commença. Axel était sur Hope et Roxas montait Thunder. Ils partirent lentement de la maison. Quelques nuages bouchaient le ciel et Roxas espérait qu'ils disparaitraient. Ils chevauchèrent une partie de l'après-midi. Sous les arbres Axel avait du mal à rester en place.

- On pourrait pas marcher un peu ?

- Si tu veux.

Les deux adolescents descendirent de cheval avec plus ou moins de souplesse et de fluidité.

- Ah j'ai le cul en compote !

- Tu t'y ferra à la longue.

- Entre ça et la journée les fesses sur une chaise je préfère la chaise.

- Et moi je cheval… on n'est pas loin d'un petit étang ou mon père et moi on va souvent.

- Quel père ?

- Cloud.

- Tu vas ou avec Zack ?

- Plus loin, il y a une grande plaine et on fait la course… il te faudrait encore une ou deux leçons d'équitation avant qu'on tente le coup.

- Donc un jour on fera la course !

- Si tu es toujours là. Tes parents peuvent revenir à tout moment.

- Nan ! Ils sont au Yémen là, une nouvelle mission humanitaire, ils en ont pour un an minimum. Et je sais qu'ils veulent aussi aller dans le sud de l'Afrique avec les casques bleu. Je suis encore là pour un moment.

- Tu sembles résigner.

- Ils ont promis d'être là pour Noël et le Nouvel an, je ne vais pas me plaindre. Ils font quelque chose de très important pour des gens qui n'ont pas de chance à cause de leur gouvernement ou des plaques tectoniques. Je ne peux pas les retenir près de moi, ce serait égoïste.

- … Tu as beaucoup de courage.

- Tu trouves ?!

- Oui, moi je vis difficilement sans mes frères, depuis peu je sors de la nuit ou leur mort m'avait plongé mais je ne m'imagine pas vivre sans Zack ou Cloud. Je crois que sans eux je deviendrais tellement triste que j'en perdrais mon cœur.

- Tu veux m'en parlé ?... de ton frère et de ta sœur ?

- … Ils… Ils étaient mes ailes, avec eux je pouvais tout faire. Tout semblait amusant, tout semblait beau. Puis… Ils sont…

Roxas avait de plus en plus de mal à parler. Axel serra l'épaule du blond avec sa paume. Il ne voulait pas le rendre si triste.

- Depuis ce jour je suis comme mort… Il n'y a rien de plus.

- Roxas !

- Allons par-là, c'est joli !

Le roux soupira et se plia à une nouvelle promenade à dos de canasson. Il ne voulait pas que Roxas se ferme à lui. C'était plutôt même le contraire. Ils arrivèrent face à une petite prairie de fleurs sauvages, une petite grotte naturelle était face à eux, à flanc d'une petite montagne. Le ciel c'était encore couvert et Roxas commençait à regretter d'être partit si loin de la maison. Ils ne seraient jamais rentrés avant la pluie. Il regarda Axel, le roux avait aussi compris qu'ils perdraient la course contre la pluie et observait le paysage.

Il se gavait de la beauté des lieux. Axel se déchaussa et avança pied nu dans l'herbe. Ça lui chatouillait la plante des pieds et il se sentait comme un gosse. Il avait envie de courir quand un éclair traversa le ciel.

- Axel il faut qu'on rentre ! Cria Roxas.

Les adolescents montèrent sur le dos de Thunder, sur ordre de Roxas.

- Accroche-toi on va galoper !

- QUOI ?

- C'est parti !

- NON !

Ils partirent au triple galop, suivit de Hope. Axel se laissait ballotter par le canasson alors que de fines gouttelettes commençaient à tomber. Ils arrivèrent à la maison légèrement trempé mais moins que s'ils avaient pris leur temps. Roxas explosa de rire quand il vit Axel marcher comme un cow-boy jusqu'à la maison. Lui n'avait plus ce problème depuis le temps. En entrant dans la maison Axel se reçut un Lea paniqué en pleine figure. Le cadet c'était beaucoup inquiéter de ne pas voir son frère revenir. Cloud caressa la tête de Roxas, il avait confiance en son fils et savait qu'il prendrait la bonne décision sur le moment. Les deux promeneurs furent envoyer à la douche ou Axel passa le premier.

Alors que l'eau chaude délassait ses muscles il vit Roxas qui entrait dans la salle d'eau. La baie vitrée de la douche était légèrement couverte de buée mais ne cachait pas la totalité du corps d'Axel, un peu gêné par la situation.

- T'aurais pu attendre un peu, gronda-t-il.

- Je vais chopper la crève si j'attends. Laisse-moi un peu de place j'arrive.

Axel rougit quand il vit Roxas qui enlevait ses habits. Il comptait vraiment le faire ?

De son côté Roxas rougissait, il là jouait au culot mais si Axel ne disait rien alors tout allait bien, non ? Il retira lentement son pull et son tee-shirt en essayant des ne pas toucher sa peau avec ses doigts glacés. Il retira son pantalon avec tout autant de minutie et jeta son boxer avant d'entrer dans la douche d'où Axel avait regardé la scène, plein de convoitise. Le roux regarda le corps blanc sans se gêner alors que Roxas en faisait tout autant. Axel mit alors un peu de gel douche dans ses mains avant de faire de même pour Roxas qui lui tendait les mains. Ils se lavèrent dos à dos. La gêne reprenant le pas sur la curiosité.

Quelques heures plus tard Roxas et Axel étaient dans le lit du premier, emmailloté sous la couverture et se fixant dans le blanc des yeux. Aucun ne savait quoi dire, alors que d'ordinaire ils bavassaient comme des pies ils étaient soudainement silencieux. Roxas regarda les yeux vert brillant d'Axel, de vrais yeux de chat. Puis Axel bougea et se mit sur le dos.

- Alors, comment on fait ? On va pas rester comme ça, notre gêne soudaine va finir par se voir.

- Je vois déjà mes pères te soumettre à la question.

- Comme au Moyen Age avec les traîtres et les sorcières ?

- Ouaip !

Axel eut un frison désagréable dans le dos que Roxas vit car il ne quittait pas le roux des yeux.

- Alors ?

- Je ne sais pas… Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ?

- Je… J'ai une attirance pour toi Axel mais… Je ne sais rien de toi. Juste ces quelques mois passé ici.

- Je peux dire la même chose à ton sujet.

- Action ou vérité ?

- Quoi ?!

- Choisit. Action ou vérité ?

- Action ?

- Demain tu iras nettoyer tous les box des chevaux.

- Vérité !

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font tes parents pour être jamais là ?

- Médecin sans frontière. Avant c'étaient de simples toubib puis quand mon frère aîné et moi on a eu la majorité sexuel ils se sont barré pour accomplir leur rêve de toujours. Et pour répondre à ta prochaine question je ne leur en veux pas de vivre leur rêve tant qu'ils reviennent une fois par an… Action ou vérité ?

- Action ?

- Taille moi une pipe !

- Vérité… pervers !

- Je sais. Hum… Comment tu t'es retrouvé avec deux pères ?

Roxas fut surpris il s'attendait à une autre question. Il en fut heureux et mit sa tête contre l'épaule d'Axel pour ne pas parler trop fort.

- Ils ont déjà dut le raconté mais bon. Quand ils étaient jeunes le service militaire était obligatoire. Papa y est allé, c'est là qu'il à rencontrer Zack, le courant est assez vite passé et quand papa à finit son temps à l'armer il est directement partit dans les équipes de médecins de la Shinra. Il avait déjà finit ses études, il est surdoué lui aussi, il s'est rapidement intégrés dans la société et soignait les SOLDAT et donc Zack. De fil en aiguille leur forte amitié c'est transformé en plus et quand Zack et revenu gravement blesser d'une mission Cloud l'a tellement engueulé que quand Zack à demander pourquoi il criait il a répondit dans un coup de sang : « mais parce que je t'aime du con ! » ou un truc du genre. Il paraitrait que Zack a fait une tête d'imbécile heureux et depuis ils sont ensemble. Fin !

Axel regardait le plafond en même temps il poussa la tête de Roxas sur son épaule. La chaleur du blond le réchauffait directement dans son cœur.

- Action ou vérité ? demanda Roxas en posant sa main sur le torse d'Axel.

- Vérité.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- J'ai fait des conneries. Mes parents absents, mes frères loin de moi et diverse fréquentation pas toujours sympathique ont fait que j'ai plongé dans une sorte de spirale. Je me suis fait les piercings, j'ai surtout commencé à boire à fumer un peu, pas toujours du tabac, à trainer tard le soir avec des loubards… naturellement mes notes ont chuté, le système scolaire ne m'était plus adapté ou c'est moi qui n'était plus dans la norme le fait est que je me suis tiré de l'école, j'ai bossé à droite à gauche, j'ai aidé des types louches à faire leurs petites affaires, enfin bref le parcourt du parfait petit délinquant. Mais contrairement aux autres gosses moi j'avais une conscience aigüe de ce que je faisais et je savais que c'était mal. Puis les services sociaux ont débarqué et j'ai fait douze familles d'accueil avant d'atterrir ici… Action_

- Vérité !

- Ton frère et ta sœur… ils étaient comment ?

- … Naminé était une artiste. Elle dessinait depuis toujours, et jouait du piano et de la guitare, parlait quatre langues en plus de la nôtre, était très douée en histoire et physique. Elle était… c'est compliqué à l'expliquer, c'est un mélange entre un elfe et un ange, toujours avec de drôle d'idée et d'une bonté sans nom, son seul défaut est qu'elle chantait faux. Ven… Il était… Ils étaient… ma lumière. Ventus sans doute plus que Naminé parce qu'il me comprenait sans que j'ai à dire un mot, sans même que j'ai à le regardé, c'était plus que de la télépathie, plus que tous les trucs farfelus sur les jumeaux. C'était Ven et ça résume tout… Axel ?

- Oui ?

- Comment as-tu sut que tu aimais les hommes ?

- J'avais un pote qui était ouvertement gay. Ça lui posait quelques problèmes, mais sans lui je pense que je serais une sorte de gotique punk asocial. Il riait beaucoup, se moquait de tout, ne se prenait jamais au sérieux de telle sorte que la vie avec lui semblait être hors du temps. Mais en même temps il entretenait mon désir, il m'embrassait pas toujours sur la joue, déviait beaucoup dans ses gestes, avec lui je ne savais jamais si j'allais avoir un câlin ou une séance de tripotage. Au début cela me gênait beaucoup, puis j'ai commencé à l'accepter et à la fin on couchait ensemble. Puis il est tombé sur son frère et depuis il est à l'école militaire ou un truc du genre. J'ai essayé de retourner avec des filles mais ça ne marchait plus, je n'avais plus vraiment d'attirance pour leur forme. Je suis donc sortit avec un mec un soir et c'est là que je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas juste mon ami qui était spécial à mes yeux, c'est moi qui suis gay et voilà !… Comment sont-ils morts ?

- … Un des jeunes leur à tirer dessus alors qu'on jouait dans les herbes hautes. C'était le début de l'été, ce gosse était un malade mental en réinsertion sociale, il nous avait pris pour des anges prisonniers d'un corps humain ou je ne sais quoi, le fait est qu'il a voulu les éliminer, pour lui nous représentions une menace pour son monde à lui. Il les a tués de sang-froid. Moi j'ai réussi à m'enfuir et appeler Zack qui venait de rentrer de mission. Je me souviens que mes poumons me brûlaient, on était monté à cru sur le dos de Thunder pour aller plus vite et Zack arrêta l'enfant qui comptait me tuer quand il m'a vu. C'est là que j'ai vraiment vu mon frère et ma sœur étendu sur le sol, un grand trou dans la poitrine et du sang tout autour. Depuis j'ai du mal à supporter la vue et le contact du sang, l'odeur passe encore, et je me maitrise quand je vois une flaque de sang mais sentir du sang sur moi m'est insupportable y comprit mon propre sang, ça fait remonter mes souvenirs. Action ou vérité ?

- Action ?

- Dors !

- … Bonne nuit alors.

- Bonne nuit.

Axel embrassa le front de Roxas qui baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain Axel fut réveillé _manu militari_ par des papas pas contents. Entre Cloud qui le fusillait du regard et Zack qui craquait ses doigts autant dire que le roux ne faisait pas le fière. Mais Roxas, mal réveiller, arriva, attrapa le dit roux par le col du tee-shirt et se recolla contre lui sous la couverture, il se rendormit et Cloud dû attendre le réveille de son bambin pour soumettre Axel à LA question.

- Qu'as-tu fais à mon fils ?!

- Rien on a juste fait un action ou vérité… Plus vérité qu'action.

- Et ?

- Et après il avait sommeil donc on a dormit.

- Coller l'un a l'autre, demanda Zack suspicieux.

- C'est qui le gentil flic c'est qui le méchant ?

- Cloud c'est le gentil, moi je peux te briser la main avec deux doigts si tu ne réponds pas aux questions. Alors ?

- On a rien fait promit !

- Vrais ?

- OUI !

- Papas…

- … Oui Roxy ?

Dans l'entrée de la pièce Roxas, les bras croiser sur son torse, dévisageait ses pères avec un regard mauvais. Cloud se dit qu'il lui ressemblait de plus en plus, ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose… Zack avait la même impression et il se doutait alors des sentiments de leur fils pour le rouquin.

- Papas Axel et moi on a rien fait ! Par contre si vous continuez et juste pour vous faire chier je vais appeler Sora et sortir avec lui.

- NON PAS SORA !

- Très bien, maintenant à table !

- Oui Roxas…

- Merci chéri !

- De rien mon cœur !

Les adolescents rirent des mines déconfites des deux adultes. C'était tout le problème qui se posa au fil des jours. Roxas et Axel étaient très proche, peut-être un peu trop mêmes. Ils ressemblaient au parfait petit couple, Axel passait ses journées avec Saïx et ses potes et quand il rentrait lui et Roxas passaient du temps ensemble. Saïx et le pseudo couple faisaient les devoirs des étudiants sous les remarques et conseille du sur doué pendant que Cloud rongeait son frein. Et comble de l'horreur pour le père inquiet les deux dormaient souvent ensemble.

Pourtant quand ils étaient entre eux Axel et Roxas passaient surtout leur temps à discuter, parfois ils échangeaient des baisers et des caresses mais jamais ils n'allaient trop loin. Noisette se rappelait souvent à leur bon souvenir en plantant ses griffes dans la cuise d'Axel. Cela désespérait le roux qui avait de plus en plus de mal à taire tout ce qu'il ressentait pour Roxas.

…

- Axel !

- Hum, oui ?

- il faut appliquer la formule X là, c'est bon c'est retenu ?

- Oui, oui. Je déteste quand tu réutilises mes phrases.

- T'as pas mis de copyright, lui répliqua Roxas en souriant.

Axel finit ses math, Saïx et Isa étaient partit chez leur grands-parents pour les vacances de pâque, cela faisait six mois que le roux était chez Roxas. Le blond posa sa main sur la joue d'Axel, une larme renversée d'un violet sombre ornait la peau de vampire et accentuait le regard vert. Roxas le trouvait très beau comme ça. Le temps c'était écoulé et rien n'était venu troubler la quiétude de la petite famille. Actuellement Lea était avec Reno à la cité du crépuscule et les pères du blond étaient en descendu à Nibelheim pour faire des courses et saluer la mère de Cloud.

Axel regarda Roxas, le blond c'était fait percer la langue en même temps que lui c'était fait tatouer. Le blond avait saigné un peu et donc cracher du sang. Maintenant il avait semble t-il cicatriser grâce à des médicaments de Cloud et parlait normalement. La télé déversait diverse musique du top. Un hit passa et le rythme fit légèrement dansé Axel qui en avait par dessus la tête des math. Il décida de faire autre chose et se leva en dansant. Roxas le fusilla du regard puis se laissa faire lui aussi, peu agacer par les inconnus qui les narguaient sur la feuille. Ils finirent coller l'un à l'autre Roxas dos à Axel qui faisait se mouver leur corps dans un parfait ensemble. Roxas avait rarement danser et il se laissait faire totalement inexpérimenté en la matière, c'est Ventus qui aimait faire danser Naminé, lui il regardait depuis toujours.

La porte s'ouvrit et Axel embrassa les lèvres de Roxas en même temps. Jouant avec le piercing du bond ils ondulaient coller l'un à l'autre sous le regard exaspérer des adultes. Cloud c'était fait à l'idée qu'Axel et Roxas sortaient ensemble sans qu'ils le sachent. Monster passa sur le poste et les deux durent se détacher à cause du manque d'air. Roxas avait d'adorables rougeur sur les joues et Axel lui fit un rapide petit baiser avant de ranger le devoir de Math.

- On fait du français ou tu en as marre ?

- …

Roxas regardait le roux comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Ils c'étaient déjà embrasser mais jamais il n'avait autant ressentit lors d'un simple échange de salive. Il secoua la tête et quitta la pièce. Axel perdu voulu le suivre mais Cloud l'en empécha alors que Zack était déjà partit à la poursuite de Roxas.

- Que ?

- Roxas à besoin de temps et de Zack pour le moment, toi tu mettrais les pieds dans le plat, Zack est un peu plus subtile.

- Hein ?

- Mon fils vient de prendre conscience de sentiments qui dormaient depuis longtemps en lui depuis la morts de Ven et Nami. Il a besoin d'un peu de temps pour se faire à l'idée qu'il est...

- Qu'il est quoi ?

- Tu comprendra par tout même. Aller aide moi à faire le repas !

Axel se laissa faire et se dirigea vers la cuisine en lançant un dernier regard vers l'étage.

Dans la chambre du grenier Roxas le débattait dans les bras de Zack qui cherchait à l'emprisonner dans son étreinte d'ours.

- De quoi à tu peurs ?

- Je ne peux pas ! Eux ils ne peuvent plus je... Je...

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'être heureux ?

- OUI !

- Non, Roxas tu as le droit de vivre. Tu ne crois pas qu'ils seraient content si ils étaient là ?

- N... si, ils seraient heureux...

- Tu vois. Si jamais le paradis existe je suis sur que Ven et Nami sont triste de te voir hésiter.

- Mais...

- Que ressent-tu pour lui ?

- Je... j'ai envie d'être dans ses bras, de rire avec lui, de... de dormir avec lui et de l'embrasser.

- Alors fait le ! Cloud et moi ont t'autorise à être heureux alors fonce !

Roxas serra son papa dans les bras, Zack lui caressa la tête puis le porta jusqu'en bas.

Là Cloud et Axel discutaient en préparant une salade composer. Roxas quitta le réconfort des bras paternel et se glissa dans ceux de la grande brindille que son cœur avait choisit. Quoi que depuis six mois Axel avait prit du muscle et gagner une carrure plus athlétique proche de celle de Zack ou Cloud. Il piqua un dés d'avocat alors que le roux préparait une sauce salade atomique avec plus de vinaigre et de moutarde que d'huile.

Le soir venu les adolescents se glissèrent dans le lit de Roxas. Ils avaient dû acheter un vrais lit deux places puisqu'ils dormaient très souvent ensemble. Axel caressa l'épaule de son vis à vis comme tous les soirs, ils ne parlaient pas, et Roxas fixait le visage face à lui dans sa tête tournait les paroles de Zack, ses remords et ses envies. Il sentit la douce pression de lèvres contres les siennes et se laissa faire, roulant sur le dos.

- Roxas, parle-moi.

- J'ai peur, peur qu'ils me haïssent d'aimer à nouveau.

- Sont-ils méchants en général ?

- Non, ce sont des anges.

- Alors ils ne t'en voudront pas...

Axel força la bouche de Roxas qui poussa un soupir de surprise. Le roux le surplombait et caressait doucement son corps à travers le tissus du pyjama. Roxas se laissait faire et plongea ses mains dans la chevelure de feu, la lune était seule témoin de leur corps pressé l'un contre l'autre. Axel releva le tee-shirt de Roxas embrassant le torse à porter de bouche caressa les flancs qui se couvraient d'une légère chair de poule. Il glissa ses mains sur le corps tremblant, il se doutait que Roxas n'avait aucune expérience dans le domaine et se fit très doux, plongeant sur la bouche offerte. Le blond sous lui se réveilla à ce contact, il était certes inexpérimenté mais pas totalement ignorant et glissa ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Axel qui eut un long frisson incontrôlé, il descendit jusqu'à la barrière du boxer qui le fit dévier vers l'aine de son partenaire, il y passa le bout des ongles, déclenchant un nouveau frisson.

Axel mordit la clavicule de son tortionnaire, Roxas faisait rapidement monter sa température et il frotta sa bosse contre celle du blond qui lâcha un petit cri. Ils avaient Cloud et Zack juste en face et savaient d'expérience que l'insonorisation n'était pas excellente. Axel embrassa une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Roxas tout en frottant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre en une danse sauvage. Il plongea sa main dans le sous vêtement de son partenaire et lui mordit la lèvre. Roxas faisait des efforts énormes pour maîtriser son volume sonore mais il lui fut impossible de ne pas crier. Il chercha à accentuer le contact de cette main sur lui et plongea sa propre main dans le boxer d'Axel, curieux et très envieux de faire sentir au roux ce que lui même ressentait.

Axel retira le dernier vêtement de Roxas et le sien présentant deux doigts à Roxas qui se mit à les enduire de salive. Le plus âgé se demanda si son ange était vraiment innocent. La question l'effleura à peine car Roxas avait libéré ses doigts et embrassait sa bouche. En faisant très attention il glissa un doigt dans le corps sous lui. Puis il le retira à la surprise de Roxas qui se retrouva sur Axel. Il le rassura d'un baiser et doucement recommença à détendre les chairs de son amant.

Roxas n'en pouvait plus de soupirer, il se retenait de crier mais quand Axel toucha un endroit en lui il ne put s'en empêcher.

Dans la chambre en face Cloud regrettait d'avoir insonoriser seulement sa chambre. Zack et lui avait trouvé cela approprier pour entendre Roxas pleurer quand il était bébé mais maintenant … bon au moins ils prenaient leur pied.

- A... Axel !

Le roux était assit contre la tête de lit et aidait Roxas à descendre sur son membre, embrassant la gorge blanche et mordillant un lobe d'oreille. Roxas était tiraillé entre la douleur de la pénétration et le plaisir que lui procurait les attouchements diverse d'Axel. Il vis un léger va et vient sur le sexe de son partenaire qui lui en profita pour pénétrer un peu plus ce corps encore pur. Le blond cria et s'agrippa aux épaules de son amant. S'en suivit de longs va et vient ponctuer par des cris et soupirs de plaisir.

Ils perdirent peu à peu notion de temps Axel échangea les positions, surplombant son ange qu'il tentait de satisfaire plus que tout, lui même était au bord de l'explosion. Le changement de position lui permit de trouver un point qui arrachait à Roxas des cris plus prononcer. Axel ralentit plusieurs fois le rythme pour continuer de sentir Roxas frémir sous lui, atour de lui, il bouffait les lèvres corail devenait l'air du blond. Roxas finit par exploser entre leurs corps et Axel se répandit quelques secondes plus tard.

Il se retira et embrassa la tempe couverte de sueur en murmurant ses sentiments à l'oreille de la belle au bois dormant.

Le lendemain le petit couple se trouva face à un vieux couple ou l'un était content et l'autre d'humeur massacrante. Roxas boitait un peu, malgré le massage de la zone par Axel. Cloud coupait des fruits pour faire une salade, on aurait dit qu'il coupait des têtes, Axel craignit pour sa vie quand il remarqua l'attitude de Zack. Le SOLDAT semblait très satisfait et lui fit un petit signe comme quoi ils avaient été entendu.

- Bien dormit ? Demanda justement Zack.

- Très bien et vous ? Répondit Axel qui sentait le coup foireux à des kilomètres.

- Bien, je me suis souvenu qu'un problème de budget avait fait que certaines chambres n'ont aucune insonorisation.

Roxas pâlit alors qu'Axel explosa de rire.

- Eh bien désormais je sollicite votre bienveillance beau-père !

- Bienvenu dans ta famille numéro treize, lui glissa Roxas en l'embrassant.

* * *

Voilà ! En espérant que vous avez aimé.

Merci d'avoir lu !

Reviews ? *.*


	5. Adoption

Fiction pour Midori-Chan, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Juste, pour ceux qui s'attendent à des trucs mignons lisez juste le début.

Le texte en italic c'est le point de vu Ven.

* * *

_C'est le soir, normalement les enfants sont dans leur lit mais moi j'attends mes parents. Mon père est dans le SOLDAT, il travaille jusque très tard le soir, parfois même il part longtemps, ma maman, elle, elle est dans la police. Elle est forte ma maman, c'est la plus belle du monde, mais faut pas lui dire. C'est mon secret !_

« Ven ! Je suis rentré !

- Maman ! »

La petite tête blonde sauta du canapé ou Sora dormait du sommeil du juste. La jeune mère de famille serra fort son bébé dans ses bras. Ventus Light avait quatre ans, il avait été adopté par Terra et Aqua trois ans plutôt alors que les parents du blond perdaient la vie dans un accident de train. Terra étant l'ami de Roxas et Aqua la marraine de Ventus ils avaient de suite acceptés de s'occuper de l'enfant. Le couple vivait avec le frère de Terra, Sora, qui faisait la nounou très souvent.

- Chut mon cœur, Sora dort ?

- Voui ! Mais il avait froid alors z'ai mis la couverture.

- C'est bien, tu es gentil…

Aqua regarda alors le canapé, Sora était bel et bien endormit. Par contre la couverture n'était pas sur Sora mais tout autour dans un désordre très sympathique.

- Ven, pourquoi la couverture n'est pas SUR Sora ?

- Parce que sinon il aura trop chaud.

La jeune femme préféra ne rien dire et porta son beau-frère dans sa chambre où elle le couvrit avec la couette. De retour au salon elle remarqua que Ventus n'y était plus et que la lumière de sa chambre était allumée. Elle trouva dans ses draps un petit ange blond avec un livre d'image. Elle n'aimait pas trop lui lire des ouvrages qui comportaient des illustrations, c'était restreindre l'enfant au goût de l'illustrateur. Mais Ven était trop petit pour comprendre et lui aimait les livres colorés. Elle se glissa son la couette tout contre son fils adoptif et commença à lire.

Alors qu'ils en étaient à la moitié de l'histoire le tout petit peinait à garder les yeux ouverts et Aqua sourit face à la détermination de l'enfant. Il attendait Terra pour son bisou du soir et il ne s'endormirait pas avant !

Aqua caressa la nuque blanche, elle savait comment l'endormir, et tant pis pour le bisou. C'était trop tard et Ven devait aller à la maternelle demain. Alors qu'il abandonnait face à Morphée la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Il bondit des draps et courut vers l'entrée ou un homme en uniforme noir* se débarrassait de son manteau.

- PAPA !

- Oh là ! T'es pas endormit toi ?!

_Papa est rentré ! S'il est là je peux enfin dormir. Il me protège de tout ! Il est très grand mon papa, ses bras sont chaud et il a la même odeur que les bois et la terre… Il est là…_

Terra avait juste eu le temps d'embrasser les épis blonds que Ventus dormait déjà. Il porta l'enfant jusqu'à sa chambre, les murs bleus et vert comme une prairie infinie étaient faiblement éclairé par la rue et Terra alluma la veilleuse du petit qui avait encore peur des monstres sous le lit. Ven était déjà en pyjama et il eut juste à le glisser dans les draps puis de quitté la chambre. Cela fait il entra dans sa propre chambre et embrassa Aqua qui riait de lui.

- Je vais finir par être jalouse de toi, lui dit-elle avec le sourire.

- Va il t'a attendu à toi aussi.

- J'étais sur le point de l'endormir et il a fallu que tu arrives, gronda-t-elle.

- J'ai à peine eu le temps de l'attraper qu'il dormait déjà. Aqua quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?

- D'ordinaire tu ne te formalise pas de ce genre de chose. Tu es même contente quand c'est moi qui le couche. Un problème au boulot ?

- Si ce n'était que le boulot. T'as vu l'état du salon ?

- Ven ?

- On ne peut pas continuer comme ça ! Ven est adorable mais il a beaucoup d'énergie et nous on a trop de boulot. Je… je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il avait grandi il a fallu que ce soit Sora qui me le dise !

- Aqua…

- Je voudrais faire moins d'heure, et toi aussi. On est en train de louper une partie de notre vie de famille, je… j'veux pas…

- On ne sera jamais comme tes parents. Je vais demander à Reno de me dépanner sur certain dossier, il ne peut pas refuser après que je l'ai couvert pour sa lune de miel avec Axel. Et toi tu vas parler avec mon père, je suis sûr que tu peux revoir tes heures.

- Mais le chef…

- Le chef de police est également un parent, il sait ce que c'est. Fait-moi confiance, on ne loupera pas l'enfance de notre enfant.

Le lendemain matin c'est le bruit strident d'un réveil qui poussa Aqua à ajouter l'achat d'un nouveau radio réveil à la liste de course.

- Ta force fait parfois peur chérie, commenta Terra un café dans une main et Ven en pyjama dans l'autre.

- Papa, ze veux goûter !

- On ne dit pas je veux Ven c'est très mal poli, lui répondit le jeune papa en buvant un peu plus de son mug.

- Mais z'en veux !… te plaît !

- Terra tu ne vas pas lui faire boire du café ?!

Aqua, les poings ferment poser sur ses hanches regardait son époux avec une moue sévère qui présageait rien de bon. Terra la fixa du coin de l'œil et finit son café d'une traite sous le regard attentif des habitants de la maison. Quand il posa sa tasse Ven la prit mais il n'y avait plus rien. Aqua embrassa son homme, très fière de lui, quand Sora entra.

- En voilà un qui a passé une mauvaise nuit, remarqua Terra. Ça va So-chan ?

- Nan, j'ai super mal dormit ! Cafééééé !

- Voilà, voilà.

Aqua lui tendit une tasse du breuvage providentiel sous les yeux ébahis du blond.

- Pourquoi eux ils zont droit et moi pas ?

- Parce qu'eux ils ne font pas semblant de zozoté !

- Mais z'est rigolo !

- Si tu continues tu seras boqué et jamais plus tu ne pourras parler normalement, le menaça Terra qui lavait sa tasse. Au fait So-chi pourquoi t'as mal dormi ?

- J'ai eu trop chaud, puis trop froid et quand enfin je dormais une ambulance est passé sous la fenêtre !

- C'est pas de chance So-pu.

- Arrête avec ces surnoms !

- Non !

_Je regarde Papa et So-nii qui se disputent, ils ont l'air de s'amuser. Enfin papa s'amuse, et So-nii … je sais pas trop, on dirait pas mais il est pas facile à comprendre So-nii. J'aimerais devenir grand pour les comprendre. Mais maman elle veut pas que je boive du café, pourtant eux ils en boivent, alors pourquoi pas moi ? Je suis sûr que ça m'aiderais à grandir plus vite !_

- Ven on va être en retard pour l'école, va t'habiller tu veux ?

- Oui maman !

- … t'es gentil mon cœur.

_Je vais dans ma chambre en prend des vêtements dans le tiroir. Maman me dit toujours mon cœur, j'aime ça. C'est compliqué de mettre les pulls, le trou pour la tête il est pas facile à trouver !_

- Maman, j'trouve pas le trou !

Aqua voit Ventus se cogné contre un mur alors que le haut de son corps et enfermer dans un pull vert. Pour une raison qui est propre à chacun Ventus aime beaucoup le vert. Elle prit les bords du vêtement et tira pour retrouver la tête de son enfant et lui embrasser le bout du nez. Ce petit geste faisait rire Ventus qui adorait les bisous. D'ailleurs ses parents ne se privaient jamais de lui en faire tant qu'il était petit, qui sait ce que l'adolescence peut faire des enfants adorables !

…

_Je regarde par la fenêtre de ma chambre, ma nouvelle conquête qui quitte l'immeuble de mes parents. Avec le temps et la renommer de mes parents –ces traîtres- on a déménagé vers un plus grand appartement dans le centre. Cela fait six ans, j'en avais huit quand notre train de vie à radicalement changer. So-nii n'est plus à la maison, il travail et depuis peu il vit avec un gus du nom de Riku. J'aime pas ce mec, mais j'aime encore moins ces traîtres !_

_Ils m'ont abandonné !_

- Ven, je suis rentrée !

Aqua, regrettait maintenant l'époque bénie ou son fils lui sautait dessus chaque soir. L'adolescent de quatorze ans ne sortit même pas de sa chambre, cela faisait six ans qu'ils étaient en froids tous les trois. Depuis que Ven avait appris qu'il était adopté à cause d'un gosse trop causant dans son école. Les jeunes parents avaient cru bon de lui dire la vérité quand ses questions étaient de plus en plus nombreuses et précise. Aqua considérait cela comme leur plus grande bêtise. Dès lors, Ventus c'était éloigné d'eux, avait fait des recherches sur ses parents biologiques, et trois mois plus tôt il avait appris toute la vérité par internet et des papiers précieusement garder par le couple.

La crise avait été mémorable, depuis c'était silence radio des deux côtés. Ventus ne venait même plus à table le soir, préférant manger des sandwichs qu'il faisait lui-même. Il s'enfermait dans sa chambre multipliait les conquêtes féminines et masculine, se servant de son joli minois pour faire enragé ses « parents ».

Aqua était devant la porte du fils qu'elle aimait tant, les larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ses joues, grâce à des injectons de mako, fréquente chez les soldats et policiers, elle était restée jeune et belle et pouvait continuer à courir à droite à gauche pour sauver des vies. Elle avait cru que sa promotion était une bonne chose mais cela avait empiré son quotidien déjà instable. Sa vie de famille volait en éclat et elle pensait de plus en plus à démissionner.

- Aqua ? Tu es rentrée ?

- Oui Terra. Ta journée ?

- Comme d'ordinaire. Et toi ?

- J'ai eu une intervention dans les bidons villes, je te laisse imaginer comment je vais.

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas tuer mon amour, mais ces gens sont des criminels.

- Terra, il y avait des enfants là-bas en bas ! Des tas d'enfants sans parents ! Et personne ne fait rien pour eux !

Le SOLDAT ne dit rien. Il savait son épouse à fleur de peau depuis le silence total de Ventus. Il avait eu affaire au père de l'imprudent, Roxas. Ils étaient pareils sur bien des points au final. Terra avait cru que le temps aurait raison de la haine injustifiée de leur fils mais au contraire il avait fait des recherches et avait explosé leur famille. Par pure envie de savoir il détruisait le cœur d'Aqua. Il faisait souffrir celle qui l'aimait le plus au monde.

- Aqua, je suis désolé mais tu peux aller acheter des carottes ? J'ai oublié de le faire.

- Quoi ?! Mais tu avais promis !

- Désolé…

- … Bon j'y vais !

- T'es un amour !

- Humf !

Elle quitta la maison et Terra s'assit sur le canapé. Il avait bien vu les traces de larmes sur le parquet, il était temps que cela cesse.

- Ventus Light si tu ne veux pas que j'explose ta porte rejoint moi dans le salon. T'as dix minutes !

_Ce qu'il m'énerve ! Il cris encore et encore. Il n'abandonne jamais ou quoi ? je ne veux pas le voir, il m'a mentit, comme elle, vous m'avez tous mentit !_

- Ven !

_Je quitte à regret le rebord de ma fenêtre, il est large, je peux y tenir assit sans avoir à ouvrir la fenêtre, c'est pour cela que j'ai voulus avoir cette chambre. Grâce à ça je me sens plus prêt du ciel. Je regarde mon reflet dans le miroir, mes cheveux sont plus en bataille que d'habitude, mes épaules ont encore des traces de griffures, et j'ai pas bonne mine, en gros je suis parfait pour aller voir cet imposteur._

_Je sors de ma chambre, oui pauvre porte je tiens un peu à toi, juste un peu. Mes pieds nus rencontrent quelque chose d'humide. De l'eau ? Non, des larmes ! De qui Terra ? Elle ?! Pitié non ! J'arrive au salon, il est là. Me dévisage comme s'il m'avait jamais vu, ce qui est juste pour les trois derniers mois mais tout de même._

Terra était soufflé son fils, le bébé qu'il tentait avec tant de crainte quelques années plus tôt était devenus un sosie de son géniteur. Puis il remarqua les traces d'ébat amoureux passionné et le visage difficilement stoïque. Finalement il avait encore à apprendre le petit… Il pouvait jouer la dessus.

- C'est quoi ce regard, on dirait que t'as vu un fantôme ! Ton coup était bon ? T'es assez fracasse pour m'écouter ?

Terra lui parlait vite et d'une façon à laquelle Ventus n'était pas habitué. Jamais il n'avait parlé ainsi, ni même regarder de cette façon. Depuis de mois il le regardait comme une chose fragile, une victime, qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Il ne l'aimait plus ? C'est bon ils allaient le jeter dehors ? Ils allaient lui asséner le coup final ?

- J… je…

- T'as vu dans quel état est Aqua par ta faute ! Ça te fait marrer de la voir triste, de la faire pleurer ! Bordel Ven je pensais que t'avais encore un peu d'estime pour elle !

- Mais je…

- Ta gueule !

Ventus sursauta. Terra lui faisait peur, comme quand il était petit. Il lui sembla faire un prodigieux bon en arrière quand une simple modulation de voix de son père le faisait trembler.

_Non pas père. Traitre !_

Terra tentait de se maitrisé comme quand il remettait les pendules à l'heure avec Roxas mais voir cet enfant, ce sosie de son meilleur ami l'empêchait de penser de façon cohérente. Il avait failli dire Roxas au lieu de Ven. Il savait pouvoir jouer sa carte mais se serait serré au moindre mot tout pouvait basculer et Ventus pouvait décider de fuguer n'importe où. Il serra les poings les respira un grand coup en se levant. Lui aussi n'avait pas changé en dix ans et il savait le pouvoir que cela pouvait avoir sur Ventus.

- Ven, pourquoi la fais-tu pleurer ? Par plaisir ?

- Non !

- SILENCE !

- …

Les légers tremblements du blond n'échappèrent pas au SOLDAT qui carra un peu plus ses épaules et continua de sa voix plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Tu ne veux plus de son amour. Elle qui avait juré à tes parents de te protéger.

- C'est faux !

- Qu'est-ce qui est faux Ven ?

- Vous ne connaissez pas mes parents ! Vous m'avez adopté !

Terra réfléchit très vite à ce que disait Ventus. Pourtant sur les papiers il était bien marqué qu'Aqua était la marraine de Ven, non ?

- Ven, Aqua est à la base ta marraine, tu sais ce que cela veut dire non ?

- Ma…

- Tu n'as pas lu les papiers ?

- Non, j'ai juste vu que vous…

_Mon monde de haine s'effondre. Aqua, maman, ma marraine ? Depuis quand ? Pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas ? Les papiers ! Ils doivent dire la vérité !_

Ventus se rue vers le bureau qu'Aqua et Terra, il ouvre le tiroir ou sont les papiers de son adoption et relis, minutieusement cette fois, tous les termes du contrat.

« Par la présente nous monsieur X déclarons, Terra et Aqua Hearts garant du pupille Ventus Light, selon les dernières volontés de feu Monsieur et Madame Light. Madame Hearts étant la marraine de l'enfant, et aucun membre des familles de monsieur et madame Light ne s'étant proposé pour la garde de Ventus Light. Le tribunal des mineurs accorde la garde de cet enfant au couple Hearts. »

_C'était écrit, noir sur blanc. Ils m'avaient adopté selon le souhait de mes… parents ?_

- Pourquoi ?

- Ven ?

- Je… j'ai bien d'autre oncle ou des tantes, pourquoi vous ?!

- D'un je suis le cousin de Roxas. De deux Naminé, ta maman, était en froid avec sa famille. Et de trois Roxas n'avait pas vraiment confiance en mon oncle et ma tante, il les trouvait trop bête et mou pour s'occuper d'un enfant. Naminé et Aqua étaient amies d'enfance, et je connaissais Rox' depuis toujours, ils nous ont choisi parce qu'ils avaient confiance en nous. Du moins je crois…

- Et mon… parrain ?

- C'est Vanitas.

- Le first class ?!

- Et je le suis aussi !

- Mais on raconte qu'il fait des bains de sangs durant ses missions, comment peut-il ?

- Famille de Roxas, ils n'avaient pas trop le choix, c'était lui ou Sora qui au moment de la décision c'était cuité comme pas permit.

- J'aurais préféré Sora.

- Ne crois pas tout ce qu'on dit. Vanitas adore les gamins, quand t'était bébé et qu'aucun de nous trois ne pouvait s'occuper de toi c'est lui qui le faisait.

Les yeux de Ventus ressemblaient à des soucoupes et Terra rigola un peu. Il sera son neveu dans ses bras et lui raconta toute l'histoire depuis le début. Quand Aqua rentra elle eut droit à des excuses de la part de Ven qui la sera aussi fort qu'il put. Il était normal lui, il ne leur faisait pas vraiment mal.

Après ça il ne redevient pas l'adorable enfant de quatre ans mais se transforma en adolescent un peu plus calme et ouvert. Terra pouvait soupirer de soulagement, son adorable neveu ne deviendrait pas comme son père.

- Au fait comment il était papa ?

- Il était…

- Une porte de prison serait plus causante et gentille que Roxas !

- Terra ! Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrais, ton père était… euh…

- Pas causant pour un sou, sérieux dans son travail, fou amoureux de Naminé, la liste est longue.

- Amoureux de Naminé vous l'étiez tous, remarqua Aqua.

- C'est vrais, qu'elle était très belle pour une mannequin. Vraiment adorable dans ses petites robes blanches.

- Terra…

- Mais t'es belle aussi mon amour, sinon je ne t'aurais pas épousé !

Ventus et Terra rirent alors qu'Aqua leur balança une marmite d'eau à la figure. Ven n'était peut être plus un enfant mais ils pouvaient toujours faire les cons avec un ado. Non ?

* * *

* Il existe au sein du SOLDAT une hiérarchie que vous devez un peu connaître si vous avez joué à FF7. Le SOLDAT comporte trois classes avec des couleurs d'uniforme différent : Noir pour la first, Violet pour le second class et bleu pour le third class.

Merci d'avoir lu, il n'y aura pas de suite à cet OS.

A bientôt !


	6. Sonami

Suite à une attaque redoutable je me retrouve à faire mon premier OS hétéro ! Voici un Sonami qui ne casse pas des briques mais je vous en prie soyer indulgent.

* * *

Bonjour, je m'appelle Michka, je suis ce que l'on appelle communément un ours en peluche ! Je vis depuis plus de cinquante ans et cela fait bientôt quinze ans que je vis avec une charmante fillette du nom de Naminé. Je me souviens de peu de choses avant mon arrivé dans les bras de Nami, je vivais avant chez un vieil homme seul et triste qui me caressait la tête gentiment et encore avant je crois que j'étais dans une maison d'enfant mais j'ai si peu de souvenir. Depuis que je veille sur Naminé je n'ai pas le temps de me remémorer le passé. Cette petite et tellement belle, une goutte de rosée au soleil ne serait pas plus jolie !

- Maman ou est Michka ?

- Au grenier chéri !

- Mais t'es pas folle !

J'entends des pas précipité, fait attention Naminé, tu risques de tombé !

Sa mère m'a mise ici, il y a peu de temps, elle faisait le ménage, et maintenant ma douce Naminé me ramène dans sa chambre. Elle a beaucoup changé en quinze ans, les murs sont passés du pastel au rose, puis au bleu ciel et maintenant ils sont blancs et couvert de dessin et photos qu'elle fait elle-même. Ma chère Naminé est une artiste !

- Mon pauvre Michka, maman n'a pas le droit de te mettre dans ce coin de poussière !

Elle embrassa ma fourrure et me remis à ma place, à côté de son oreiller. Elle arrange mon nœud rouge. C'est un ruban de satin rouge qu'elle a noué à mon cou il y a des années de cela, elle dit que cela me va très bien, il me semble que chez mes autres maîtres il était marron…

- Naminé, tu as passé l'âge de ses gamineries ! Cet ours en peluche serait mieux dans le grenier.

- Non ! Je l'aime ! C'est mon ami depuis toujours … mon seul ami !

- C'est une peluche !

- C'est pas grave je l'aime !

Maman ferme la porte après un soupire et ma jolie blonde se jette sur le lit pour me prendre dans ses bras. Ce n'est pas bien Naminé, je suis couvert de poussière et tu es fragile des bronches.

- Tu sais Michka, il y a Sora qui m'a parlé aujourd'hui ! Il est si mignon !

Je suis content pour toi Naminé, tu me parles souvent de Sora. Vous étiez à la même école avant, non ?

- Je le connais depuis la maternelle, mais … on n'a jamais parlé tous les deux … beaucoup de filles disent qu'il sort avec Kairi.

Ne soit pas triste ! Je suis sûr que ce sont des rumeurs, il doit t'aimer j'en suis certain !

- J'aimerais tant que tu parles Michka, que me raconterais-tu ? M'aiderais-tu ?

Mille fois oui ! Elle caresse mon ventre de ses doigts fins et blanc. Avec le temps tu aimes de plus en plus le blanc Naminé, pourquoi ?

- J'ai fait une nouvelle photo du ciel ! Il faut que je demande à Cloud de me la développer.

Cloud ? Ton grand frère ? Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu… Dis Nami jolie tu m'amènerais le voir ? Je suis dans cette chambre depuis si longtemps, je les connais par cœur tes photos. Dis, Nami ?

- Tu viens avec moi. Je ne veux pas que maman te jette aux ordures durant mon absence !

Merci Nami chérie !

- Pour la peine je vais te mettre un nouveau ruban ! Ce pauvre ruban rouge est tout élimé, hum… voyons voir…

Moi je l'aime mon ruban, c'est le primer cadeau que tu m'as fait.

- Voilà ! Rouge comme l'autre mais neuf. Tu es beau comme ça.

Elle m'embrasse une nouvelle fois et alors qu'elle me glisse dans son sac je me vois dans le miroir. Je n'ai pas changé depuis cinquante ans, je suis toujours marron clair avec des yeux marron et une bouche faite de fil cousu. Naminé, elle, a beaucoup changé en juste quinze ans, ses formes sont plus fine, elle ressemble aux anges qu'elle dessine parfois. Je la trouve belle avec ses yeux comme le ciel d'été et sa peau telle une étendue neigeuse, ses lèvres sont un bouton de rose et ses cheveux des fils d'ors au soleil. Je me laisse transporter dans le sac de ma maîtresse, un petit trou me fait voir dehors.

On arrive chez Cloud, je reconnais ce grand blond au visage très doux. Lui aussi est beau comme un ange. Sa maison est blanche avec des meubles en bois sombres et des touches de rouge un peu partout. C'est très grand pour moi.

- Tien ! Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu lui.

Il me sort du sac et me caresse la tête avec ses doigts de pianistes. Je me souviens quand Naminé me posait sur le piano de ce grand timide, pour l'encourager qu'ils disaient. Il en a fallu du temps avant d'entendre quelque chose de beau sortir de ce piano. Il me semble que le vieux monsieur écoutait beaucoup de musique avant. J'ai été initié à cet art sans le vouloir, pauvre peluche que je suis.

- Maman l'avait mis au grenier pendant mon absence !

- Tu as un peu passé l'âge des peluches, non ?

- Mais lui il est spécial.

- Comme Sora ?

- Comme So… Hey !

Je ne comprendrais jamais les humains. Naminé me dit tout mais quand Cloud devine des trucs elle rougit et semble lui en vouloir. En tout cas lui ça le fait rire. Je suppose que ce n'est rien de mal.

- Alors, pourquoi ma chère petite sœur vient me voir ?

- J'ai des photos à faire développer.

- Achète toi un numérique comme tout le monde bon sang !

- Mais je n'aime pas la qualité du numérique, les photos ont moins d'âme. Et les couleurs sont moins belles. J'ai besoin d'utilisé l'argentique.

- …

- Cloud, s'il te plaît !

Il me serre plus fort alors qu'elle lui fait des yeux de biches. Hey, tu vas accepter crétin ! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle risque de pleurer !

- … Bon d'accord. Mais trouve un appareil plus moderne la prochaine fois.

- Merci t'es le meilleur !

Je tombe alors que mon étourdie saute sur son frère. Nous restons un peu chez Cloud, les photos arrivent vite. Je suis sur les genoux de ma tendre Naminé quand elle les regarde. Sur plusieurs il y a ce garçon avec les cheveux marron comme moi, c'est étrange… Ce serait lui Sora ?

- J'aime beaucoup la photo ou Sora a le ciel comme fond, remarque Cloud. Le contraste naturel est très beau et on dirait que ces yeux se confondent avec le ciel derrière.

- Oui, je suis contente qu'elle soit réussite. Tu m'en as fait une copie comme je te l'ai demandé ?

- Oui chef, voilà !

- Merci ! Sora voulait voir ce que ça donnait et il n'a jamais touché une photo classique.

- Génération Y !

- Alléluia…

Elle dit ça mais ne semble pas si heureuse que ça. Cloud rit encore et moi je ne comprends rien. Naminé explique-moi ! Ne me laisse pas seul !

- Franchement, il est beau mais n'a pas que des qualités… Je dois rentrer. A bientôt frangin.

- Tu veux que te ramène ?

- Non !

- Tu n'aimes toujours pas Fenrir, hein ?

- Je ne monte pas sur cette moto, ni aucune autre !

Cloud la regarde avec plein de tendresse. Je suis jaloux d'eux, ils peuvent se parler. Ce n'est pas juste, moi aussi j'aurais voulu naître humain.

…

Naminé me parle tous les jours de Sora. Je suis sûr que chaque fibre de mon rembourrage connait Sora tellement elle en parle. J'en suis jaloux !

Et encore plus quand le Sora en question vient à la maison sous le couvert d'un devoir de math à faire à deux. Une excuse vieille comme le monde. Je les vois qui entrent tous les deux dans la chambre. Naminé est plus belle que les autres jours avec sa robe dos nu blanche, c'est vrais que dehors c'est déjà l'été. Elle est Sora s'assoient à la table basse qui serre de bureau. Ma douce amie va chercher des rafraîchissements et cet inconnu reste dans la chambre. Il regarde partout et son regard tombe sur moi. Il semble surpris, pourquoi j'ai un poil de travers ? Crétin !

Eh mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?! Pourquoi il est si proche ? Ne me touche pas abrutit ! Pervers ! En plus il a les mains chaudes, comme si ma fourrure ne suffisait pas !

- Sora ?

- C'est ton nounours ?

- Ne te moque pas…

Naminé, pourquoi rougis-tu ? Tu as honte de moi ? Si je pouvais je crois que je pleurerais.

- Mais non, il est génial ! Tu l'as depuis longtemps ?

- De… depuis toujours.

- Il est super, j'en ai jamais eu des comme ça ! Oh, en plus il est tout doux ! Dit je peux travailler avec ?

- Si… Si tu veux.

Quoi ?! Tu me partage avec ce morpion ! Avec ce rat de fond de cale qui… qui… Oh oui, gratte–moi derrière l'oreille, ouiii ! NON ! Naminé !

- Alors comment on fait ce devoir ?

Commença alors pour moi une torture hebdomadaire, ce gus venait tous les mercredis après-midi et les samedis matin quand il ne pouvait pas le mercredi. Ce crétin passait son temps à me faire des câlins et quand c'est pas lui c'est Naminé, à c'est beau la jeunesse ! Ça fait des câlins au nounours au lieu de bosser, je te les mettrais au grenier moi… Ou là je radote moi ! Hum, hum, enfin bref il était là toutes les semaines et quand il n'était pas la Naminé en parlait tellement que c'était tout comme. Mais bon, je suppose qu'elle est heureuse ainsi.

- Comment il s'appelle ton ours ?

- Michka. Il paraît qu'il est beaucoup plus vieux que moi. Sur le net ils disent que c'est un modèle de collection, il vaut cher.

Quoi ?! Cela veut dire quoi ? Tu compte me vendre Naminé ? Je crois que je vais pleurer.

- Il a l'air triste.

- Sora, c'est un ours en peluche.

- Tu sais, on raconte que quand les objets ont longtemps vécus et que leur possesseur les aime beaucoup ils deviennent vivant, en quelque sorte.

- Michka à plus de cinquante ans, il est un peu jeune pour devenir ce que tu dis.

- Mais si c'était le cas cela voudrait dire que ses précédents possesseurs et toi vous l'aimez beaucoup.

- C'est vrais que je l'aime.

- Beaucoup.

- … autant que toi.

Il y eut un silence gêner. La semaine dernière Sora avait démentit la rumeur comme quoi il sortait avec Kairi, en même temps c'est sa cousine. Je regarde les adolescents qui sont rouges l'un comme l'autre. J'espère que Sora ne va pas la repousser !

- Naminé, je... Je suis désolé mais...

- Non, c'est moi, je n'avais pas à dire ça. Je... je vais chercher de Ice tea.

Elle quitta la chambre. Sora soupira, j'avais de la peine pour lui, c'est sans doute dur d'expliquer à une fille qu'elle ne vous plaît pas. Mais en même temps je lui en veux beaucoup, par sa faute ma Nami jolie va être triste. Le goujat me posa sur la table face à lui et soupira.

- C'est pas que je ne l'aime pas. Au contraire je l'adore.

Alors pourquoi lui parler ainsi ?!

- Mais je sors pas avec les filles, je... je préfères les garçons.

Oh... Cela explique beaucoup de chose.

- Oui, et du coup je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre, ce n'est pas sa faute, c'est moi qui ne suis pas normal.

Certes ce n'est pas normal mais je suis une peluche, je ne peux pas être juge de cela, et puis si tu es heureux comme ça.

- Oui, je suis heureux, je suis avec un garçon fascinant, que j'aime et respecte beaucoup.

Naminé te voue une adoration sans borne. Mais je penses qu'elle comprendra, soit honnête tu y gagnera peut être une amie.

- Je risque de la faire pleurer.

Je sais qu'elle est forte, elle survivra.

- Tu es une gentille peluche.

Tu es un humain bizarre.

- On est médium dans ma famille, mon pouvoir spirituel est faible mais cela me permets d'entendre ta voix. Michka.

Bah, il manquait plus que ça, un sorcier. J'aurais tout eu en cinquante ans.

- Tu as plus de cinquante ans.

Je ne me souviens que de cinquante Noëls. Naminé revient, soit honnête, même si elle pleure.

- Merci.

- A qui parlais-tu ?

- Michka, il est très gentil.

- Oh...

Ma belle à les yeux rouges. Elle a un peu pleurer déjà. Va y Sora !

- Euh, Naminé.

- Oui ?

- Je... Jesuisgay !

- Pardon ?!

Crétin !

- Je suis désolé. Je t'aime beaucoup, pour moi tu es une véritable amie et j'ai énormément d'estime pour toi mais j'ai Riku et_

Pourquoi t'es tout rouge ?

- Riku ? De l'équipe du conseil de discipline ?

Pourquoi tu hoche la tête d'un air pitoyable. Y a pas de honte à donner un nom !

- Kya ! J'avais raison !

- Hein ?

- Je suis désolé. J'avais fait le pari avec Xion que si tu étais gay tu serais avec Riku. Mais elle, elle pensait que tu sortirais alors avec Ventus.

- Ven ? Mais c'est juste mon ami et lui il sort avec Vanitas !

- Quoi ?! Y a que Roxas qui est hétéro ?

- …

- Sora ?

- Il est avec Xemnas...

- Le proviseur ?!

- Ne le dis à personne !

Et bien, c'est la journée des révélations croustillante. Tu vois qu'elle t'en veux pas.

- c'est vrais ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- … Si un peu, mais savoir que tu es en coule avec Riku me rassure. Si tu étais avec une fille je penses que je serais plus triste. Là, c'est un garçon, pour moi c'est moins vexant. Et puis si je peux devenir ton amie...

- Je te rassure tu l'es déjà ! D'ailleurs... oh, je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire...

- De quoi ? De quoi ?!

Fouineuse ! Depuis toujours d'ailleurs. Ne rigole pas, t'es pas censé m'entendre !

- Riku est... en quelque sorte jaloux que je passe autant de temps avec toi, même après le devoir.

Oh, vous l'avez déjà rendu ?! C'était bien ? Oups ! Je me tais d'accord.

- Riku ? Il n'y a pas de quoi ! Jamais je ne me mettrais entre vous.

- Merci.

Après cela Sora revient plus rarement à la maison. Naminé m'apprit qu'à l'école ils étaient très amis, que Sora prenait régulièrement de mes nouvelles et qu'il faisait beaucoup de câlins aux gens qu'il aime. Je suppose que ma belle artiste en fait partie.

Noël approche, en six mois j'ai été envoyé trois fois au grenier, dont une durant le voyage scolaire de ma belle. Autant dire qu'à son retour j'avais un peu perdu de ma superbe. J'avais pris l'humidité et je dus être lavé à l'eau chaude et à la main avant de retrouver mon charme naturel. Mais le temps passer là haut m'a fait perdre quelques poils et je me sens de plus en plus mal. J'éprouve un drôle de sentiment, comme si je n'avais plus ma place ici.

Que fais tu Naminé ?

- Je suis désoler Michka mais je ne peux plus te garder ici. Maman ne veux pas et j'ai bien peur qu'elle te jette aux ordures. Alors je vais t'offrir à quelqu'un qui t'aimes beaucoup. Je suis sur qu'il aimera.

Si c'est ainsi que cela doit finir soit, je préfères passer dans d'autre main que de moisir dans une décharge, manger par les rats, les yeux arracher par les corbeaux, j'en frissonne de dégoût. Elle me met assit, les bras tendu, elle glisse un nouveau nœud rouge, plus large qui me donne un air très câlins cadeau. Le papier m'entoure et je l'entend qui fait un nœud au sommet. Je vais devoir attendre maintenant. C'est terrible d'attendre.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Le cadeau de Sora.

- Ça t'as coûté cher ?

- Non, trois fois rien. C'est heure, on va en cours.

J'entends pleins qui marchent, discutent, je suis à l'école ? Étrange comme lieu pour donner un cadeau. J'ai apprit que aujourd'hui c'est la veille des vacances de Noël. Les heures passent lentement, comme dans un monastère les élèves sont guidé au son de la cloche qui rythme leur vie. Il semble qu'il soit midi quand enfin je suis posé dans un grand lieu froid. Un hall ?

- On fait l'échange des cadeaux maintenant ?

- Attends, il manque Riku !

- De toute façon on a tous étude jusqu'à trois heures.

- Ah, c'est cool la L !

- C'est cool les prof d'éco absent !

L ? Éco ? C'est quoi ce charabia ?

- Désoler, le proviseur voulait voir les conseillers de discipline.

- Tout le monde est bien là ?

- Bon ben moi je commence ! Tien Naminé c'est pour toi !

Il commence à y avoir une étrange cacophonie apparemment je fais partie d'un échange de cadeau, un Noël, avant Noël. Quand arrive mon tour ? Naminé finit par appeler Sora, je me sens transporter à l'écart, près d'un fenêtre. Il fait froid !

- Tiens Sora... c'est un peu personnel alors... Voilà !

Ou là ! Doucement jeune fille ! Je sens qu'on me prend à travers le papier. C'est étrange mais je ressens une grande chaleur alors que l'on défait le papier. Ma petite poitrine de peluche se gonfle de chaleur alors que je tombe dans les yeux bleu de Sora. Il est comme moi, totalement ébahit. Eh ! Ne pleure pas gamin !

- Sora ?

- Merci Nami !

Eh ! Doucement les jeunes, je suis fragile moi ! Le gosse fait un énorme câlin à ma douce et je remarque du coin de l'œil plein de gens. Vos amis ? Sora finit par lâcher Naminé et me serre doucement contre lui. Je suis heureux de devenir ton nounours vieille branche.

- je suis heureux de devenir ton propriétaire mon vieux.

Ouais... tant que tu ne changes pas mon nom... on retourne près des autres et je vois ce que mes yeux de peluches n'ont jamais vu. Un baiser ! Entre homme en plus ! Sora restreint tes pulsions ! Y en a qui sont encore innocent ici ! Ne ris pas Nami jolie, c'est sans doute la dernière fois que je te vois, je t'ai tellement aimé.

Quand le soir arrive Sora vient me récupérer dans le bureau de monsieur le Proviseur Xemnas. Je ne savais pas qu'on avait pas le droit aux peluches dans l'école.

- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est Noël qu'il faut faire ce genre d'excentricité Sora.

- Je suis désolé monsieur.

- … Aller, récupère le, et passe de bonne fête.

- Merci, à vous aussi monsieur.

Tu sais Sora ce proviseur est très gentil, il m'a caressé la tête, comme le vieux monsieur. Tiens Naminé sous du guy.

- Nami ?

- C'est la tradition.

- Je pensais que t'avais abandonné, dit-il en riant.

Malgré tout il ne déroge pas à la règle et posa très délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de mon ange. L'échange dura une poignée de seconde et après cela je partis vers ma nouvelle maison.

Bonjour. Je m'appelle Michka, j'ai plus de cinquante ans, je suis une peluche et depuis un an je suis l'heureux nounours d'un médium nommer Sora.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous a plut, je voulais tester un nouveau style et voilà ce que ça a donné.

Merci d'avoir lu et à une prochaine fois !


	7. Soriku part1

Coucou, je suis de retour !

Bon cette fois-ci c'est un peu court mais c'est parce qu'il sera en deux parties. Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Je m'appelle Michka, j'ai un peu plus de cinquante ans et depuis presque un an je suis l'ours en peluche de Sora. Avant j'étais la peluche de son amie Naminé, une charmante jeune fille avec qui j'aurais passé quinze magnifiques années. Aujourd'hui je suis le centre d'intérêt d'une famille de médium. Il y a trois enfants, les faux jumeaux Aerith et Terra ainsi que mon détenteur Sora. Leurs parents sont souvent absents je ne les ai vu que trois fois depuis mon arriver ici. Terra et la belle Aerith ont donc la place de figure parentale au près de mon nouvel ami.

- Bonsoir Michka.

Bonsoir Aerith, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Pleine de surprise, et toi ?

Oh, le téléphone à sonner trois fois durant votre absence, et Sora et passer en coup de vent pour récupérer le bouquin de Math.

- Tu n'étais pas sur le buffet ce matin ? Tu sais enfin marcher ?

Non, ne dis pas de bêtise, je suis trop jeune pour cela. C'est Riku qui m'a déplacé.

- Oh, il est venu ici ce glaçon sur patte ?

Oui, il semble sympathique, il m'a fait un câlin. Quand un supposer adulte fait un câlin à un ours c'est qu'il est gentil au fond, non ?

- C'est une vision simpliste des choses.

Tien, bonsoir Terra. Ta journée ?

- Agréable. Tu sais enfin marcher ?

Je n'ai que cinquante ans de mémoire et encore moins de pleine conscience alors cesser de vous attendre aux miracles ! Bon sang, vous êtes têtus dans cette maison.

- Bonsoir vieille branche !

Bonsoir l'oiseau, bonsoir Riku.

- Riku, t'as le bonsoir de Michka.

- … Merci, bonsoir à toi aussi. Terra, Aerith.

- Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir, tu restes manger ce soir Riku ?

- Non, mon père rentre de voyage ce soir.

Si j'ai tout compris il semble que Riku, comme mes châtaignes, à un parent qui voyage beaucoup. Du coup il vit seul avec ses quatre frères et leur mère. C'est une famille nombreuse, ce doit être bien d'y être. Il me semble qu'un de ses frères s'appelle Sephiroth, leur mère Lucrecia et après il y a des triplets avec des noms bizarres. Enfin bref c'est une grande famille de fils aux cheveux blancs comme neige. Et malgré tout ce que dira Aerith pour moi Riku est un gentil garçon. Bon il aime Sora et alors, on va pas en faire une maladie !

- Riku, on va faire les devoirs ?

- Très bien, Michka vient avec nous ?

- Oui, j'aime bien l'avoir avec moi quand je travail.

T'aimes surtout me faire des câlins. Enfin, comme ça je pourrais peut-être faire un peu plus connaissance avec Riku.

- Ça c'est de la pensée positive Mimi ! On est dans ma chambre.

Je quitte le salon dans les bras de Sora, Riku nous suit. On entre dans une chambre à peu près rangé, même si Sora est d'un naturel plutôt bordélique. Sora me pose sur le lit et dit partir chercher des boissons. Riku reste face à la table est sort leurs affaires de cours. Il fouille un peu pour trouver des bouquins de cours. Hey ! Tu m'entends ?… Crétin !

- Je t'entends !

Ah, je me disais bien aussi. Médium ?

- Juste d'un naturel réceptif au surnaturel.

D'où le fait que tu traîne avec Sora.

- t'es assez perspicace pour une peluche. Mais ne te fais pas d'idées comme les jumeaux, j'aime vraiment Sora !

Tant mieux pour toi…

- Michka, je ne mens pas. J'aime Sora !

- V… vraiment ?

Tiens, coucou Sora !

Riku est tout rouge et gêne alors que mon jeune médium s'illumine de l'intérieur, c'est agréable de le voir heureux. Par contre ça l'est moins de se retrouver couvert de Soda à cause de la joie débordante du jeunot.

Hey Sora ! Laisse ce pauvre garçon respirer et amène-moi une bassine d'eau chaude !

- Ah, désoler Michka !

Il me porte en bas, là Aerith me lave avec douceur. Je lui parle de la révélation de Riku et il semble qu'elle se détend. Ses mains sont douces, un vrai bonheur.

T'as des doigts de fée ma chère Aerith !

- Merci c'est gentil.

Comment va ce jeune homme qui vient souvent au magasin de fleur ? Zack c'est ça ?

- Oui Zack. Il va bien, il m'a prit un bouquet de jonquille pour ses parents. Il est très gentil et m'apporte souvent un café avec de la crème et un sucre, comme je les aime.

Il semble attentionné, Terra le connaît ?

- Oui, ils sont amis, de la même division de SOLDAT, tous les deux second class. Zack y est surnommé le chiot et Terra le soutient pour devenir first.

Je me demande ce que fait Sora… Hey Soso ! Tu m'entends ?

- On t'entends Michka, me répond Riku.

Oh, ma voix porte de plus en plus loin. Voyons… Terra ? T'es où ?

- Dans le salon ! Aerith ! Zack demande si il peut passer ce soir.

- Dit lui que c'est d'accord ! Je ferrais des lasagnes.

Je peux rester, dit oui ! Dit oui ! Dit_

- Oui !

Ouiii !

Je finis de me faire chouchouter. Riku et Sora descend alors que Aerith prépare les lasagnes. L'argenté m'embrasse le front tandis que Sora s'excuse encore une fois. Riku me glisse un merci dans l'oreille, je ne comprends pas mais cela à peut être un rapport avec le fait que Sora ne marche pas droit. Bof, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Sora raccompagne l'argenté à la porte et l'on frappe au même moment. C'est un grand jeune homme brun avec des yeux violets. Il salut tout le monde et me regarde comme si j'avais un poil de travers. Aerith !

- Zack, je te présente Michka, notre nouveau pensionnaire, depuis un an.

- C'est un autre de vos trucs de médiums ?

- Oui, Michka est devenus notre ami.

- Euh, ravis monsieur la peluche.

Faux jeton !

- Il t'aime beaucoup !

C'est pas bien de mentir Aerith ! J'l'aime pas ! Je sais que ce n'est pas bien de juger au premier coup d'œil mais ce gamin il ne me plait pas.

- Tu deviens un nounours ronchons, remarque Terra qui me glisse dans ses bras.

Fait attention je dégouline de partout ! Un courant chaud me parcourt et en quelques secondes je suis sec. C'est bien les médiums parfois. Je sais que les militaires peuvent utiliser la magie grâce à la mako, mais Terra … je ne sais pas, je sens que lui et sa famille, baignent dans la magie depuis toujours. C'est une sensation agréable, un fourmillement dans tous le corps et une douce chaleur. Ici je me sens aimer de tous alors que je leur parle si rarement de moi.

Le soir tombe et j'observe la tablé qui rit, se chamaille et une fois de plus cette chaleur me remplis. Finalement je l'apprécie le SOLDAT. Ne sourit pas douce Aerith, je ne suis d'une peluche pas tes parents. La nuit tombe et Zack nous quitte pour rentré chez lui. Sora va se doucher et me porte jusque dans sa chambre. Eh que fais-tu jeune homme ?!

- Ben, je me déshabille, c'est plus simple pour aller à la douche.

Un peu de pudeur voyons !

- Dit celui qui est toujours à poil.

Et mon ruban ?

- Ce n'est pas un vêtement. Bon je suis à la douche.

A tout de suite ! Je regarde la chambre et remarque les draps défait, le bureau en pagaille, il c'est passé des choses ici. Je tente de me lever, ça marchera peut-être… aller les papattes ! Un, deux…

Je reste figé sur le lit. Seule ma main gauche à un peu bouger, je recommence et c'est l'autre patte qui bouge. Sora ! Sora, je bouge mes pattes !

- HEIN ?!

Mon propriétaire arriva, tout dégoulinant et je tourne légèrement la tête pour mieux le fixer. J'ai envie de pleurer de joie, ces gens m'aiment tellement que j'en bouge. Je bouge !

- Terra ! Y a Michka qui se transforme en Chuki !

C'est qui Chuki ?

Terra arrive en courant et je bouge la papatte pour lui faire coucou.

T'as vu, c'est génial !

Il me regarde surprit et tape la tête de Sora. Il me prend dans ses bras et me félicite, je lui dis que c'est grâce à eux, à l'amour qu'ils ont pour moi. Moi j'ai juste bougé la patte. Je tends les bras et fait comme eux, un baiser. Je suis content. Sora me serre contre lui et je ressens cette chaleur si agréable dans mon corps.

T'es tout trempé Sora, tu vas prendre froid.

- Ah oui, je retourne sous l'eau. A tout de suite !

Terra !

- Oui ?

Pourquoi je me sens si bien avec vous, pourquoi m'aimez-vous autant ?

- … Parce que tu es toi, ça suffit.

Ca suffit ? NON ! Ca ne suffit pas !

- Michka…

Je ne comprends pas. Vous êtes adultes, vous ne devriez pas être si… si…

- Ouvert ?

Oui…

Sora entra à ce moment là. Aerith nous avait rejoints il y a un moment. Il porte un sweat bleu trop grand porter trop de fois et qui avait perdu sa couleur, il avait avec un pantalon de pyjama noir. Il nous regarde et se jette sur le lit et moi. J'ai envie de protester mais il me câline en répétant :

- C'est comme ça et c'est tout, y a pas besoin de plus.

Il me caressait doucement le pelage et je tentais de bouger, je n'en étais plus capable. La magie fonctionne beaucoup par épisode, c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé avec des souvenirs disparate de mes précédents détenteurs. Je suis déçu mais en même temps bouger n'est pas ce que j'aime le plus, trop de potentiel problème pour une peluche. Sora continue de me serrer et je me sens comme dans du coton, c'est agréable et sans savoir pourquoi je lui raconte la première histoire que j'ai entendue il y a des années de cela.

Les minutes s'écoulent, il caresse ma fourrure les yeux dans le vague et m'écoute, je raconte comme on m'a raconté des milliers de fois cette histoire de l'ours qui quitte sa maison pour être libre. Quand je sens juste le souffle lent et régulier de Sora contre moi je caresse sa tête avec ma papatte et le fixe. Je suis une peluche, je ne dors pas du coup j'ai pour habitude de fixer les gens qui partagent ma vie. Sora n'a pas fermé les rideaux et la lune éclaire doucement son visage enfantin. Il ressemble à un bébé quand il dort, c'est mignon. Je me souviens que Naminé n'avait pas ce genre d'expression quand elle dormait, elle était juste détendue et belle. Comme une nymphe endormie.

Je repense à Riku, ce garçon est sans doute fait pour Sora, les deux s'accordent bien. Lui arrête Sora et Sora le déride un peu. Il me tarde de le voir à nouveau.

Je ne sais pas qui est le crétin là-haut qui s'amuse avec mes nerfs mais quand je dis que j'aimerais bien revoir Riku ce n'était pas dès le lendemain !

- Michka, tu sembles en colère.

Ce n'est qu'une contrariété belle Aerith ne t'en fait pas.

- C'est tout de même impressionnant que ta maison ai une fuite d'eau, remarqua Terra.

- Oui, la malchance – ou mes frères - frappe souvent sur la maison.

Riku se tenait dans la chambre de Sora avec un sac d'affaire et donc avec la ferme intention de rester un moment. Je le fixais et remarquais qu'il déshabillait mon pauvre medium du regard. C'est un miracle si Sora n'attrape pas une pneumonie. Quand Riku me regarde il y a une sorte de tendresse dans ses yeux. Je suppose qu'il fait partit de ces rares enfants qui n'ont pas eu de peluche dans leur enfance, forcer par les adultes à grandir dès leur plus jeune âge.

Hey doucement jeune homme !

- Désolé … je peux te prendre dans mes bras ?

Mon Dieu, Riku qui rougit ! J'aurais tout vu dans cette maison. Je lui tends les bras et comme il me tenait déjà il a juste à ajuster notre position. Il se laisse tomber sur le lit et me sers tendrement dans ses bras fluet, il est plus mince que je ne l'aurait cru.

Riku, tu manges comme il faut au moins ?

- Oui, ma mère nous donne tous les compléments alimentaires qu'il faut.

Les quoi ?

- Complément alimentaire, des pilules qui remplacent la nourriture.

Grand Dieu ! Mais ce n'est pas de la nourriture ça tripe buse ! AERITH !

- Oui Michka ? demande ma douce toute paniquer, je cri très rarement.

Ce gus mange des médicaments au lieu de vrais plats, c'est un scandale !

Elle me regarde ahurie et demande confirmation à l'argenté qui lui explique la raison de ma révolte. Plus il s'explique plus le visage de ma belle s'assombri, elle est du même avis que moi ce gosse a besoin de vraie nourriture !

Quelques minutes plus tard Terra et Sora rentrent de leurs entraînement. Sora est dans un club de natation et Terra a eu des entraînements supplémentaires à la Tour Shinra. Le soit disant Adulte me pique à Riku et me conduit dans le salon ou on discute un moment. Je tente de me tenir sur mes papattes qui servent de jambes et réussit à me vautré lamentablement.

- Tu as tout de même tenu dix secondes debout, me console Terra.

Mais je veux marcher ! J'en ai marre d'être une gêne pour vous !

- Cela ne nous dérange pas de te porter, c'est même agréable de sentir ta fourrure toute douce contre nos bras, m'assure Aerith.

Je soupire et quelques minutes plus tard, pour le repas, on voit descendre Sora et Riku. Tien !

Riku, tu marches bizarrement, tout va bien ?

- Heu oui, oui, m'assure une espèce de tomate bien rouge.

Je commence à en avoir assez de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe entre ces deux-là. Je dois tirer ça au clair ! Et si possible cette semaine puisque Riku et là. Terra me regarde de façon … étrange ?

Tu veux quelque chose Terra ?

- Pourrais-tu les surveiller ?

Si tu veux, de toute façon je dors avec Sora chaque soir.

- Michkaaaa…

Oui Sora ?

- Tu pourrais dormir avec Aerith ou Terra cette semaine ?

Pourquoi ?

Sora ne me répond pas, à la place une légère rougeur colore ses joues et je décide d'enfoncer le clou.

Tu ne m'aimes plus ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- NON ! Ce… ce n'est pas ça mais…

C'est à cause de l'histoire ? Tu n'aimes pas ça ?

- Au contraire j'adore t'écouter raconter mais…

Mais ?

- … Oh et puis tant pis ! Tu restes dans la chambre.

Je jubile intérieurement et Riku a un léger rire. Il me prend dans ses bras et me glisse que je suis plus fourbe que j'en ai l'air. Moi ! Fourbe ? Je ne sais même pas ce que cela veut dire…

La nuit tombe rapidement et Riku me porte jusqu'à la chambre tandis que Sora va à la douche. On reste tous les deux dans le lit et je remarque qu'il n'y a pas un truc genre matelas dépliant ou autre. L'argenté va donc dormir avec nous ? Sora bouge beaucoup j'ai peur qu'il mette un coup à Riku par mégarde. C'est vrais ce pauvre Riku n'est pas très épais, certes il fait une dizaine de centimètre de plus que Sora mais cela ne veut rien dire. Je caresse machinalement sa tête, c'est toujours aussi agréable de voir ces deux-là les yeux dans le vague, la tête contre mon ventre et les doigts qui me caressent lentement le poil. Je me demande souvent à quoi ils pensent mais finit par préféré le moment présent. Briser le silence serait mal.

- Riku c'est ton tour.

- Merci Sora.

Le châtain se mit à la place de son amoureux et respira un moment l'odeur qu'il avait laissé. J'attends un peu avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Sora et tout chaud et il sent bon le chèvrefeuille. Non, je n'ai pas d'odorat mais son parfum embaume l'air et pénètre mes fibres, je sais alors l'odeur qu'il a.

- Tu me raconte une histoire ?

Quand Riku sera là, je ne veux pas qu'il soit jaloux !

Sora rit et me serra tout contre lui, je me laissais faire, docile, j'étais un peu groggy moi aussi, ils feraient mieux de vite s'endormir parce que j'aimerais profiter de la nuit. Je vois la lune par la fenêtre et me dis qu'elle est comme une amante, que je vois chaque soir sans pouvoir la toucher. Je passe ma papatte contre le torse de Sora, il me caresse le dos et j'aimerais être humain pour pouvoir lui rendre ses étreintes. Je lui en parle et il rit, un léger rougissement sur les joues. Je me demande comment c'est d'être humain.

- Je suis de retour.

Bien, au lit les petiots !

- Oui papi !

- …

Sora me place au niveau de la tête de lit, il met sa tête contre une de mes pattes et Riku l'imite. Je ne peux pas leur caresser les cheveux comme j'aime le faire mais cela ne m'empêche pas de leur raconter une histoire, cette fois-ci celle de Blanche Neige et Rouge Rose. Je racontais lentement prenant mon temps pour leur dévoiler cette belle histoire pour enfant. La fin arrivait et tous deux avaient les paupières lourdes de sommeille, je m'acharnais encore plus pour qu'ils s'endorment et quand le mot « fin » passa la barrière de mes pensées Riku ferma les yeux. Sora ne luttait plus depuis un moment et je pus enfin les veiller tranquillement.

La lune jouait sur leurs profils endormit et la main de l'argenté passa inconsciemment sur le flanc de Sora, mon médium se blottit dans la chaleur de son amoureux et je touchais enfin le bout de leurs cheveux emmêler sur l'oreiller.

Le matin arriva trop vite à mon goût, Riku se leva avec le soleil et Sora le suivit de peu. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et j'en profitais pour voir ce que les histoires décrivaient comme l'amour. Sora passa sa main dans la nuque blanche de l'argenté et le surplomba. Leurs corps étroitement coller l'un à l'autre, leur bouches laissaient échapper de léger gémissement et je me sentis un peu de trop.

Oh, les petiots ! Faudrait peut-être voir à sortir de ce lit !

A suivre !


End file.
